Irresistible
by jrose1925
Summary: Tweek and Kenny have been dating for a little over a year. They quickly became South Park's most popular couple. But not everything is as perfect as it seems. Craig is known to be an emotionless asshole, but nobody really knows what goes on inside, especially when it comes to his little blond friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Originally posted on my Ao3 account.**

~Tweek~

One year, three months, and four days. That's how long Tweek and Kenny have been together. Tweek never expected it to last this long, hell he didn't even think it'd last longer than the first week, much less a year and three months, but here they are.

Before they ever got together Tweek had heard the rumors, he knew for a fact, that Kenny got around. Tweek wouldn't call him a slut or anything like that, that's not how he is.

Everyone's always said that Kenny couldn't be tied down. The honey blond just wasn't the type to get into a relationship. That's how he lived his life, no commitment, no strings, no loyalty. That's what anybody who knows Kenny would say, kid and adult alike.

The rumors stopped on a Wednesday afternoon in October, when the usually cool, calm, and collected Kenny, now a nervous messy walked up to the town's local coffee addicted spaz. The smaller blond didn't pay much attention to him, it wasn't uncommon for Kenny to tag along with him and his friends. The friends that were standing behind Tweek idly chatting as they waited for him to finish putting his books in his bag. The small blond took notice of the silence that suddenly surrounded him. It was then that he noticed the change in the taller blond's demeanor.

Tweek knew something was up, but didn't know what. That was until Kenny cleared his throat and spoke, "uh.. Hey Tweek, I uh. I was wondering if I could ask you something.." Tweek took notice to the color creeping onto Kenny's cheeks.

The small blond shot a quick glance over to his best friend, Craig Tucker, asking for some sort of guidance. He was met with the blank face he has come to know so well, he was going to get no help from him. He turned back to the taller blond, "um, yeah. O-of course Kenny." Looking up, he caught Kenny's gaze, he saw something he never thought he'd see in the eyes of Kenny McCormick, fear. Tweek didn't know what there was to be afraid of until he heard the next words out of Kenny's mouth.

"Okay, I was wondering if," the blond took a breath, calming his nerves, "if you'd like to go on a d-date. W-with me?"

Rejection. That's what Kenny was afraid of. Rejection from Tweek.

The coffee addict was taken aback for a moment. Was this really happening? Kenny McCormick was asking HIM out on a date. Out of all the people in Park County High, Kenny was asking him out on a date. This was a joke, right? Some kind of shitty prank being played on him.

But when he met Kenny's eye again, he knew he was being absolutely serious. And he was expecting an answer. Tweek once again looked to his friends, he didn't know what to expect, but it was not to be met with Clyde and Token sharing a shocked expression that must mirror his own. Or for Craig to remain completely void of emotion showing on his face, or for the look in Craig's eye to change to something he has never seen before, or for his best friend to turn his back and walk away in complete silence.

So Tweek took a moment to gather his thoughts. If he says yes, he'd get to go on a date with one of the hottest guys in school. If he says yes, then maybe, just maybe he'd get over his dumb little crush on the boy with black hair and blue eyes. So that's what he did. With more confidence in his voice than he's had in a long time he said yes. The way Kenny's eyes lit up and the way he smiled and stumbled over his words in excitement, made the coffee addict smile himself.

Tweek was so wrapped up in the excitement, he didn't notice the hurt look he was receiving from the boy in the chullo hat that was standing down the hall, who had watched the whole thing unfold. He missed that same boy walk home with Token and cry in the black boys' arms once they were in the safety of the Black's mansion. He wasn't there when the black boy shushed the boy and told him it was just one date, and maybe it wouldn't go well, and nothing would come of it. Tweek didn't notice how he broke his best friend's heart that day and every day after that.

Token was wrong that day, the date didn't go bad, it went really well actually. Kenny took Tweek to dinner first at a local diner, then ice skating at Stark's Pond. It was one of the most fun nights Tweek had in a long time.

Tweek likes simple, he doesn't want fancy, over the top dates. The diner they went to is one of his favorite places to eat. He would go all the time with his family or his friends. So, when Kenny pulled his rust bucket of a truck into a parking spot outside the diner, he nearly jumped out of his seat. Once inside and seated, Tweek ordered his usual meal. A California cheeseburger, a side of fries with gravy, and a coffee. He usually isn't one to eat very well in his day to day life, but when he comes to the diner, he chows down.

The conversation over dinner was light. The two were never the closest in the past, when Kenny would hang out with Tweek and his friends, the small blond always fell into the background. He was uncomfortable with most other people outside from his three friends. They also didn't have much in common. While Tweek liked to spend his free time reading or drawing, Kenny spent his time fucking some random person. On the weekends Tweek would work pretty much every day, and Kenny would get together with his buddies and drink and get high. Their home lives couldn't be any more different. The Tweak's coffee business took off in recent years, bringing in more income for the family. Kenny's parents still work their low-end jobs and spend whatever income they make on their next fix, which is why Kenny took on two jobs, to support himself and his sister. His brother left as soon as he was 18, nobody has seen or heard from him since.

After they finished their dinner, Kenny paid for them both, even after Tweek pretty much begged him not to. Tweek hates when people buy things for him, he has his own money, he would much rather spend his own money, then feel like people are wasting their own money on him. But Kenny insisted that since he was the one who asked Tweek out, he was the one that was going to pay.

Once the bill was paid and a tip was left, they hopped back in Kenny's death trap of a truck (Tweek was freaking out on the inside, but he wasn't going to show it), and headed out to Stark's Pond. During the winter season an ice skate rental shop opens for people to enjoy skating on the pond. The only time Tweek has been ice skating was with Craig. His parents are too busy with the business to go with him, and Clyde and Token dislike skating. So, it was Craig that took him skating.

Tweek told himself that he wasn't going to think about the noiret during the date, but he couldn't help but think of the first time he went ice skating. When he was younger Tweek was much jumpier and paranoid, he couldn't walk two feet outside his house without feeling like he was being watched. His anxiety was also much worse back then, he barely had any nails left on his fingers from how much he chewed at them. Not many things could calm him down, only his "happy place," his shared Guinea pig, and Craig. At the time, Fifth grade, they were still pretending to be a couple. Tweek loved their relationship, even if it was fake, it was simple, he felt safe, and most importantly he felt he needed Craig in order to function properly. And so, came the night when Tweek asked Craig to take him ice skating. Craig had been going ice skating every winter with his little sister, Trica, since she could walk. Tweek on the other hand, had never actually been out on the ice, he had always just sat and watched as his "boyfriend" held his sisters' hand and glided over the ice. He always wanted to get over his fears, and this could be his first step towards his goals. The next weekend when Tweek and Craig were spending time playing video games up in the latters room, the blond worked up the courage to ask the blue boy to take him skating.

That night is a night Tweek will never forget. It was the night he unknowingly fell in love with his best friend. He was too young to understand the concept of love then, but when Craig held his hand his whole body felt warm, his heart would speed up, and he felt happy. And when he was out on the ice, about to fall on his face, he felt two arms grab his waist and pull him up into a chest, he knew it was Craig and he felt safe. It wasn't the first time they were that close, but it felt so much different from all the other times. When Tweek looked up into those blue eyes of the boy that was holding him to his chest, he never wanted to be held by anybody else.

Eventually Craig stood Tweek back on his skates and pulled him back out on the ice. They held hands and skated until the workers had to kick them off the ice. After they returned their skates and about to head home the blue boy changed direction and pulled the blond deeper into the forest. After a short walk they came upon a clearing, once there Craig dropped Tweeks hand and walked to the surrounding trees. Using the only light from the moon, Craig located a tote he had hid in the foliage next to an old oak tree. From it he pulled out a comforter and a blanket. He laid the comforter on the ground in the middle of the clearing and motioned for the blond to sit. The taller wrapped the smaller blanket around Tweek and then joined him on the ground. The older then wrapped his arm around the younger and laid back, pulled Tweek with him. They laid there and looked at the stars well into the night. In the back of his mind Tweek knew his parents would complain when he did eventually find his way home later. But for the time being he could only focus on the monotonous voice that was talking about what stars made up what constellations, and the heart that was beating underneath his hand that was laid on the noiret's chest.

Tweek never wanted that night to end, but unfortunately it did. As did the pretend relationship, once they entered the sixth grade Craig had told him that they were too old to be pretending. In his naive mind Tweek hoped that the older would be telling him they no longer had to pretend to be together and they could be together for real. But alas, his heart broke a little when the words "we'll still be best friends" left the taller's mouth, he knew it was over, he didn't want it to be, but it was. So, he held his head up high and smiled at the blue boy and agreed. He didn't cry until he was home safe in his room and he didn't stop until he eventually tired himself out and slept for the first time in a long time. The next day at school he put his mask back on and has had it on ever since.

Standing there on the ice with his hand in Kenny's didn't feel right to him. He told himself that it was just the nerves of the first date, he would get used to it if they continued to see each other. And at the end of the night when Kenny walked him to his front door, he had leaned down and kissed him. Tweek let him, it wasn't his first kiss, no, that had been taken by the noiret that had also taken his heart.

When their lips met, the smaller blond didn't feel the same sparks that he had when Craig had kissed him. Sure, Craig had been drunk when he did it and it probably meant nothing to him, but it meant everything to Tweek, his lips felt like they were tingling for days after. He wouldn't want his first kiss to have been with anyone else.

When Kenny pulled back, a dopey smile on his face, Tweek felt the first twist of the knife of guilt in his gut, he shouldn't be thinking about his black-haired friend while someone else was kissing him. The smaller blond felt nothing from the kiss, but he smiled anyway, he wouldn't let his mask fall now. And so, when Kenny asked for a second date he smiled again and agreed. He will admit their first date was fun and went really well, but he couldn't help but think of a different pair of blue eyes all night. But he told himself that the more time he spends with Kenny, the less he will think about Him.

All the dates that followed that first one went really well too. Soon it wasn't the town's manwhore and the town's coffee addict, it was the cutest couple of South Park. Wherever they went together there were whispers of how cute they were, or how others wished to have what they did. There was always smiles and kind words shared between the two. They often shared food, or seats, you name it they did it together. From an outside perspective everything was perfect for them.

But, in reality, Tweek hated it. He hated the attention, hated the lies, hated the smiles, hated himself for doing this to Kenny. He didn't deserve to be lied to, he was a good guy. He cared for his sister, he was a genuinely good person. He deserved a good person to be in a relationship with, someone who could return his feelings, someone who didn't think of another when they kissed. Someone who wasn't Tweek.

At first, he really tried to commit to a relationship with Kenny. He tried to force those goddamned blue-gray eyes from his mind, but when he'd look into Kenny's own baby blue eyes, they were back. He hated forcing himself to smile around Kenny, forcing himself to act happy when they were together whether it be in public or private. The longer they were together the harder it became. Kenny was always so nice and understanding, he never pushed Tweek to do something he didn't want to do. When Tweek said he wasn't ready to lose his virginity, Kenny nodded, kissed his forehead and laid down to sleep.

When Kenny told Tweek he loved him for the first time, that's when Tweek knew he was in this too deep. That's another thing he had to force himself to do, tell Kenny he loved him too. Their relationship would truly be a perfect one, if only Tweek felt the same for Kenny.

This also means Tweek had no real reason to break up with Kenny. Kenny was the perfect boyfriend. He'd buy Tweek things, even when he told him not to. He'd take Tweek out on dates at least once a week. He always made sure Tweek came first (not before Karen though). Anytime Kenny did something nice for him he felt the knife in his gut twist a little more. They never fought, not once did they have an argument. Even when Tweek knew normal couples would at least have a little argument over something dumb he'd done, Kenny brushed it off and moved on. He probably blamed it on Tweek's anxiety or general weirdness.

Tweek couldn't bring himself to end it, he had no reason to. Well, not one that he could bring himself to admit to Kenny. So, before he knew it, it was their one-year anniversary. The blond knew Kenny would want to take their relationship to the next step, but he knew that he was not ready to make himself go through with it. So when the time came and Kenny was pinning him down to the bed, asking him if he was ready, he shook his head "no." Tweek knew Kenny wanted to know why, he could see it in his eyes. But Tweek wasn't about to tell him, "I won't let you fuck me because I'm in love with my best friend, and the whole time I'd be thinking of him." So instead he pushed Kenny on his back climbed between his legs and blew him.

That's the furthest they've gone, but every time after Kenny comes and Tweek swallows it, the small blond will get up and go make himself a cup of coffee, turning down the offer to have the favor returned. He'd never risk crying out his friend's name while Kenny's lips were the ones around him. He could also never let Kenny know that he never got turned on while he blew him, because he knows its Kenny and not Craig.

Tweek isn't exactly sure when Kenny stopped meaning it when he told him he loved him, but he knows it's more out of routine than it is feeling now. This gives Tweek a sliver of hope, that maybe Kenny will be the one to end it instead of himself, but it never comes. The smaller blond also has suspicions that Kenny is cheating on him. Those suspicions become more real when one day he walks into his father's coffee shop and sees his boyfriend laughing and holding the hand of no one other than Butters Stotch.

Growing up everyone thought Butters was going to be this sweet, innocent kid forever. And he was, until freshman year when he started to rebel against his parents. Most kids rebel by dying their hair, or going to parties and hooking up with strangers, but not Butters. He knew his parents didn't like that he was gay, so he used that to his advantage. He'd bring random guys from school home and have sex with them while his parents were in the room next to his. Not only that, but he liked to get caught in the act too by his parents. He'd do it in the living room or the kitchen, knowing that when either of his parents walked in the door when returning from work, they'd be walking in on their child being bent over the counter or the couch by some kid they or he barely knew.

Butters has also made a name for himself as a homewrecker. He'd broken apart at least 3 couples. Two of the couples were random, and the third was Stan and Kyle, his own childhood friends. When the news of that scandal hit the ears of the kids at school, the backlash against Stan was horrible. Everyone placed the blame on him, yes, he cheated on Kyle, but no one batted an eye at Butters who was the reason for it. Stan says he doesn't even remember doing it. He says he got so drunk at the party that they were at he didn't even know he did it until the next morning when he was woke up by a pissed off redhead yelling and throwing things at him. They did eventually talk it out, and while they are no longer together, they are still friends, who, along with Kyle's new boyfriend David, have a mutual hatred towards Butters.

This isn't the first time Tweek has seen Kenny with Butters. The first time they were together they were walking around town right before dusk, Tweek was hanging out at the park with Clyde, Token, and Craig. Kenny and Butters had stopped right in front of the fence of the park, Tweek couldn't hear what they were saying, but suddenly Kenny cupped both of Butters hands in his and brought them close to his mouth to warm them up. Now if Tweek was a normal boyfriend he would have marched right over there and tore them apart, but he wasn't, so he didn't. He just turned his attention back to Clyde who was telling a story about one of the girls he was seeing. He didn't watch as Kenny placed his arm around Butters' waist and lead him away, back to the poor boy's house.

Tweek has also see the way they walk together in the school hallways. They walk a little too close to be the old friends Kenny says they are when Tweek asks him about them. This is what their first argument was about. The smaller of the two had brought it up while they were cuddled up on the taller's couch. When he asked if there was anything going on Kenny got defensive. He told Tweek that it was none of his business how he acts around his "old friend." Cause that's all they are, there's no need to worry, he stills loves Tweek. And when Tweek retaliated with the fact that Butters is a known homewrecker, Kenny scoffed and told him not to worry he'd never do that, not to him. But when Kenny turned his head back to the T.V. and mumbled "not like there's a home to wreck with us anyway," Tweek heard. He probably wasn't supposed to, but he did. And he chose not to push it any further that night, so he let it go. It's not like Kenny was wrong anyway.

Tweek's suspicions are confirmed one night when they were cuddled up, much like the night they argued. Kenny had ditched his beloved parka for the night, only wearing a loose-fitting white tee. And when he shifted the neck of the shirt was pulled down, revealing deep purple marks littering his collar and chest. At least he was smart enough to not let whoever it was mark his neck up. Tweek knew then he was cheating, because not once has Tweek ever given him a hickey, hell if it was up to Tweek he'd never even kiss Kenny. But he has to keep the relationship alive, he feels like he doesn't even know why anymore, but when he sees a girl hanging off his best friend's arm he's reminded. He's in love with a different guy but can never have him because he's straight and would never feel the same for him. So, he forces himself into a relationship he doesn't want to be in, and by the evidence, neither does his partner.

Tweek doesn't know if Kenny doesn't notice that the marks are showing, or if he just doesn't care if Tweek finds out. If the small blond had to guess it'd be the first one, Kenny's too proud of this relationship to let it go so easily. His little sister adores Tweek, and Tweek adores her too. Whatever makes Karen happy makes Kenny happy, so he isn't ready to end it, because it would break Karen's heart. This is his first serious relationship and Karen is proud of him for giving up his old ways of sleeping around with random nobody's. And if she found out he was cheating on Tweek, she'd have his head. She's a pretty scary 13-year-old.

And so Tweek turns his head back to the movie and acts as if he never noticed. The blond didn't really feel like fighting tonight, he's had a hard day at work and he just wants to relax and watch a movie in peace. And he learned the last time they fought, Kenny can get very scary when he gets angry. Tweek doesn't think he'd ever hit him, but the look in his eyes, when he gets mad enough, tells him otherwise. He's seen Kenny in a few fights, and he does not want to be on the other end of his fist.

Somehow, they've made it work, one year, three months, and four days they've been together.

It's Craig's birthday today, January 25th. And Tweek has had enough, he's done waiting for his friend to reciprocate his feelings, he knows it's never going to happen. Especially not with the way Julie Watson from North Park has been hanging around him for the past two weeks. Tweek didn't even think Craig knew the girl, but sure enough they must know each other somehow, otherwise she wouldn't be sitting in Token's seat at lunch or kissing him goodbye at the end of the day. This is one of the longest flings had this year, most girls only last about a week until they come to school upset over something Craig did. Or rather didn't do.

Tweek's usually always there when an angry girl come storming over to the blue boy's locker, pissed off at him for standing her up, or ignoring her calls and texts. His normal response to her is a blank face and the question of "when did I ever agree to a date with you?" "how did you get my number?," or "who are you?" The last question has earned him several slaps to the face. Once the pissed off girl storms off, Craig would usually earn a clap on the back from Clyde and the question of what he did this time. His reply more times than not is, "I don't know." At first Tweek believed it was part of the cool guy vibe that Craig must have been going for, but after a while he started to believe the noiret didn't know what he was doing wrong. Tweek never saw Craig go up and talk to any of the girls that accused him of not texting them back or standing them up. Tweek really hasn't seen Craig talk to any girl since he dated Annie 2 years ago.

After they broke up, Craig never really talked to any other girls. Really, he didn't talk much to anyone for that matter. Once he left Annie it's like something changed in him. He talked to less and less people, it's like he closed himself off from the world. He's even become more distant to Tweek in the past year or so. Which should be a good thing for the blond, it should help him move on from him. But it doesn't, if anything it makes him think about the black-haired boy more. He wonders what happened after Annie, why is Craig shutting himself out, what happened to his best friend. But whenever he asks him about it, he brushes it off and says it's nothing. So, he went to Token, the two have become closer over the past year, but he tells the blond that it's not the black boy's business, so he shouldn't be the one to tell him. The small blond was left in the dark. He couldn't go to Clyde, cause he's just as clueless as the blond is, if not more.

And so, today is the day. Today Tweek is going to lose his virginity to Kenny. He's going to move on from Craig once and for all. If he's not wanted or needed by the blue boy, than he doesn't need him either. So today after school he is going to march over to the poor boy's house and demand he fucks him… Well maybe not demand him, Tweek's not a very demanding person. He'll ask him to fuck him, he's finally ready. He's willing to forget the cheating for one day.

But what he wasn't ready for was a half-naked Butters to open the door to Kenny's house when he knocked. Or for an equally half naked Kenny to walk down the hallway asking, "who's at the door babe?" Tweek knows he isn't asking him the question, he hasn't been called babe in months. He also isn't supposed to be there, he's usually at work by this time, but he asked his parents for the weekend off. He planned this as a surprise for Kenny, but he was the one surprised with the sight before him. When their eyes met, he could see the pure panic in the taller blond's.

The first thing out of Kenny's mouth is, "Shit. Tweek what the hell are you doing here?" He asked as he quickly grabbed a shirt and threw it on. But it was too late, Tweek saw the hickey's and the scratches in all their glory. The whole time he was standing in the doorway, he hadn't taken his eyes off his very soon to be ex-boyfriend, he almost forgot about the other blond in the doorway. Which has had a goddamn smirk on his face the whole time. This is what he wants, to see them fight and break up. It's like he gets off on other's misery.

But that smirk left his face when he heard Tweek breath out a "thank Jesus." The smirk was replaced with a confused look.

"What do you mean 'Thank Jesus?' you just found your boyfriend is cheating on you," the platinum blond in front of him questioned, "shouldn't you be pissed and like throwing shit or something?" Whatever reaction he expected from Tweek, he did not get.

"Butters, knock it off, leave him alone." Kenny ordered, "Go get your clothes and leave. Now." He made his way over to the door and stood in front of the smaller blond. Tweek had been silent since his little outburst. Butters then turned on his heel and left down the hall.

The third blond reappeared fully clothed, but before he left, he made sure to stop beside Kenny, stand up on his tip toes and press a kiss to the taller's cheek. Butters eyes never left Tweek as walked passed him. He then bounded down the stairs and skipped down the driveway. Once he was out of view, Tweek looked back to the boy in front of him. "Tweek, listen. I'm really sorr-" the taller started but was cut off by the smaller blond.

"You don't have to apologize, I've known for a while. I'm not that stupid Kenny." Tweek told him, "and I-I've needed a reason to break up with you for a while."

"Wait, you've known? And you didn't say anything?" Kenny looked in disbelief. "Shit, Tweek I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done this to you. I'm such an asshole." He shook his head and looked down at his feet, he couldn't meet Tweek's eyes. "What're you doing here anyway, don't you have work?"

"Oh. Right, uh. I um. I took this weekend off." Tweek sucked in a breath, "And I was actually going to ask you to, um... Take my virginity today," he let out his breath as he said the last words. Kenny's head shot up at those words, he couldn't believe what he had heard, and he threw it away because he couldn't keep it in his pants.

"Fuck Tweek. God, I'm so fucking stupid. You'll never know how sorry I am." Kenny looked away ashamed. He couldn't believe what he did. Tweek had meant so much to him, he was ready to give himself to him and he fucked up. Not only is he disappointed in himself, but Karen is going to be disappointed in him too. He had one good thing in his life, aside from Karen, and now it's over.

The whole time Tweek has held his head up high, his mask was not going to slip now. He knew this day was coming, he knew Kenny was with other people, he didn't know if it was just Butters, or if it was multiple. He was going to be strong, he's wanted this to end, neither of them deserved to be put through what they were doing to each other.

"So, I guess I'll be going now," Tweek said as he took a step back from the door, "and I'm sorry to Kenny, I should have ended it earlier, I shouldn't have dragged this out for so long." Another step back, "Bye Kenny, I'll see you Monday I guess." Another, and another. Soon Tweek was off the stoop.

"Yeah, see ya Monday Tweek." Those were the last words he spoke before he closed the door. The small blond stood there for a moment, taking in all that just happened. It's over now, he now longer has to force himself to be someone he's not. It's like a weight has been lifted off him. He feels free, but as he walks further from the house, the more the tears flow.

He never loved Kenny, or really liked him in that way, but it still hurts to lose someone that gave him the attention and love he received from Kenny. He was the only person who ever looked at him like he was different from everyone else. It hurt to lose the only relationship he's ever been in. But he couldn't control his feelings for a certain black-haired boy, no matter how hard he tried to.

When he reached his empty house he stood outside, just looking up at it. He really didn't want to be alone right now, and there was only one person he knew that would be home right now. So, he turned away from his house and started walking again. His tears had dried during the walk, but he still felt like shit. He pulled his jacket a little tighter around him and left. His head hung low the whole way.

He soon found himself outside a tan house, not much different than the other houses on the block, only the color. The blond knew who he was looking for was home, the black truck in the driveway a dead giveaway. He didn't knock, he just twisted the knob and pushed the door open. The Tucker family has a habit of not locking doors, a fact Tweek has gotten used to after nearly 10 years of friendship with their son. He wasn't surprised to find the bottom level of the house empty, Mr. & Mrs. Tucker usually have date nights on Friday, and since it's nearly 5:30, they must have left a bit ago.

He pulled off his coat and hung it up next to the door. He made his way up the stairs, all the lights were off in the house too, so he had to find his way in the darkness. Thankfully he knew the house like the back of his hand, being in here so many times, and the likeness to his own house. There was only one light on in the whole house, Tweek could see it seeping out into the hallway from the crack under the door. He passed three other doors on his way, the rooms on the other side all dark and empty. When he made it just outside the door he stopped. He stood there and listened for a moment, the only thing he heard was the T.V. that is on.

He didn't make his presence known to the boy inside, not until he pushed the door open and walked in. This was a common occurrence for the two, they had an unspoken agreement to leave their doors open for each other, no need to knock, they just came and went as they pleased.

Craig looked up from his laptop when he heard the door close. Tweek stood there, no inclination to move. When their eyes met, Tweek finally broke. He wrapped his arms around himself and let the tears fall. In the process of throwing the covers off himself, the noiret dropped his laptop on the ground.

The tall boy, well man as of today, made it across the room in two long strides. His arms were wrapped around his small friend in an instance, bringing him to his chest. One hand resting on the small of his back and the other petting the blond hair under his palm. After years of friendship, Craig has learned how to best comfort his blond friend.

"What's wrong Tweek?" were the first words out of his mouth. So much is going on, he doesn't even know where to start. He wants to tell him about Kenny, tell him that he really doesn't mind it being over, he wants to ask why he has been so distant towards him lately.

But the only thing that comes out of his mouth is, "it's over."

The taller gives him a questioning look as if to ask what's over. But before Craig can even open his mouth to ask, Tweek's already speaking. "Kenny, h-he was cheating on me. A-and I was, I was there, and Butters opened the door. And, and it's over Craig. I-I broke up with him, but I'm not really that sad, but, it just, it still hurts. Ya know?"

The older is quiet for a moment, as if he's taking all the information in, then he squeezes the blond a little tighter. "That asshole," he says with venom dripping from his words, "I'm gonna beat his fucking ass."

"NO! No. Craig it's okay, really." The blond quickly blurted out, "I knew he was cheating on me, it wasn't that hard to tell. But I'm happy it's over I can stop pretending."

"Stop pretending what?"

At this point Tweek has Craig's shirt so balled up in his fists, he's pretty sure when he lets go it'll be wrinkled. He also notices that it's the shirt he gave to Craig earlier that day as a gift, it's a black shirt with the NASA logo on it, and it's surrounded by guinea pigs in space helmets. He drew it himself then brought it to a tee shirt company to get it printed.

"Stop pretending I'm happy." He says so quietly he barely heard it himself, he doesn't know how Craig could hear him, but he did.

"Why are you not happy?" The noiret asked as he looked down to meet Tweek's eyes. It's then that Tweek knew he had to say something. Why was he not happy? Because he's in love with the man that's holding right now, and he was in a relationship with another boy. He knows he needs to either confess right now or live with the heartache for who knows how much longer. "Did he hurt you? I swear if he ever hit you, he's a dead man."

"No, it-it's nothing like that." The blond hid his face in the taller's chest, how the hell was he going to say this next sentence. He doesn't know why he's so scared to tell the black-haired male. What's the worst that'll happen? He gets called a fag and is thrown out of the house? It wouldn't be the first time he'd be called a fag by a Tucker.

But this is Craig, he'd never call Tweek that. He's known the blond was gay for years, he was the first one he told. And he never once judged him or called him anything along those lines. He's been supportive to the blond since the day he came out. He's even broken a few noses of those who did give him shit or decided to call him something offensive.

Tweek doesn't understand why he's so afraid. Here he is, standing in the arms of the guy he is in love with, he's no longer in a relationship, and by Monday Julie will probably be walking up to Craig asking the same questions all the others do.

So why is he so worried? It's not like Craig would reject him. Well maybe romantically, but not platonically. He'd never do that to the small blond, they both know that.

With his face still buried in his love's chest Tweek mumbles his answer.

"Tweek…" the noiret huffs, "you know I can't understand you when you do that. Look at me."

And so, he does, Tweek picks his head up and locks eyes with him. Without breaking the contact, he tells him "because he's not you."

The taller boy repeated that sentence to himself quietly before questioning the smaller boy. "What the hell do you mean by that Tweek?"

The boy in question didn't know how to further explain what he meant, he thought it was fairly easy to understand what he said. But then again, his friend is pretty dense. So, he did the only other thing he could think to do at that moment.

He grabbed the strings of the chullo hat that's always on Craig's head, pulled him down, and planted his lips firmly on the other's.

Tweek expected to be pushed away, not grabbed by the waist and pulled closer. He expected to get punched, not kissed back with more fever. He didn't expect this outcome, but he isn't about to complain, not when it's Craig he's kissing. He can barely believe it's really happening, he must be dreaming, and if he is, then he sure as hell does not want to wake up now.

But it's not a dream, this is all real. It's real when his back hits the door he had just entered not too long ago. It's real when his feet leave the ground they were just standing on, when his legs wrap around his best friend's waist, and when his arms snake around his neck and pull them even closer together. It's very real when the taller boy's tongue brushes against his bottom lip, asking him to open up and let him in. He is in no state to reject to the request. And when his own tongue meets the other boy's, he can't suppress the very real moan that escapes from his mouth. And he can't help the feeling of never wanting this kiss to end.


	2. Chapter 2

~Craig~

Craig's parents are weird.

Not so much his mom, more his dad.

When Craig was in the fourth grade a yaoi craze came to town, and he and his friend were caught in the middle of it. Out of it came a beautiful relationship for the two boys.

Well, pretend relationship. They did it for the sake of the town. As long as they were together, the town was happy.

Craig was reluctant to do it at first, he wasn't gay, he liked girls. That's what he was taught. Boys like girls, and girls like boys. So why was he being forced into a relationship with another boy? And not just any boy, the blond twitchy boy with weird eyes that he fought with only the year before.

When the whole situation first started, Craig's father, Thomas Tucker, was the only one in the town that did not support the young couple. He didn't want his son to be gay. That wasn't normal when the older man was growing up.

But once Thomas saw how upset his son was after the breakup, something in him changed. He only wanted to see his son happy. He learned to accept him and became his number one supporter. He was proud to have a son that showed who he was and didn't give a damn what others thought.

That lasted until about a month before sixth grade started for Craig. Thomas had gone out one night to drink with his friends, and when he came back, his old self was back. He went from a happy lovable man that was proud of his son, to a grumpy old bastard that wanted nothing to do with his son being gay.

And one night, when it was a little closer to the start of the school year, Thomas sat Craig down and told him that he's too old for pretend now. He said that he is to end the relationship with the twitch and get himself a girlfriend like a real man.

The boys heart sank, he didn't want to end his relationship with Tweek, it was one of the only things that made him happy, besides Stripe of course. And he didn't want a girlfriend, he didn't like girls. When he said this to his father, the man gave him a glare and told him to knock his shit off, he is his father and he will do as he says.

Craig just nodded and sulked up to his room, the first day of school was going to suck.

When the first day came, the black-haired boy dreaded waking up a little more. Couldn't he have just a little more time with his "boyfriend." He didn't want this day to happen, somewhere along the way the line between pretend and real seemed to have blurred. The boy didn't want it to end so soon, but he knows he has to do as his dad says, or deal with the pissed off man. Craig just wants to know what happened to man his father once was, the man that was once his friend. The man sitting at the table for breakfast is not the same man he was 2 months earlier.

When the black-haired boy sat his father looked at him and asked if he remembered what he was supposed to do. The boy nodded and forced out a 'yes sir.' With a nod if his head the red-haired man went back to his newspaper he was reading.

Once he arrived at school he met up with his friends and boyfriend, he pulled the blond away to speak in private. He felt like he wanted to throw up as the words left his mouth. He can still clearly remember seeing the light in the blond's eyes fade once he knew what was happening. The rest of the day is a blur, he only became aware of what was happening when he was lying face down in his pillow crying his eyes out. Unbeknown to him that the small blond he had just broken up with was doing the exact same.

To his father's disappointment, he didn't get a girlfriend after that. Years passed with no change in his relationship status. That's when Thomas Tucker really became weird. He'd practically forced his son to talk to girls, he'd encourage him to bring them home.

Even though his son was only a freshman, he'd shove him and whatever girl followed him home into his room and take his wife and daughter and leave the house. This of course made Craig feel awkward, he never had a girlfriend before, or ever really hang out with girls. He didn't know what to do he only knows how to hang out with guys.

What was even weirder was when his family would return later that night, after he sent the girl home, his father would ask how it went. He wanted to know how far they went and what they did. This made Craig even more uncomfortable that being stuck in the same room as a girl.

Weren't normal fathers supposed to discourage those kinds of acts until their kids were older?

But here his father was talking to him about the best positions in bed. He's 13 for Christ's sake, he didn't need to know what a reverse cowgirl is yet.

When he was 14 things started to change. Things meaning his body, he started to grow hair in weird places, his dick would grow hard at random times, and he started to become interested in things he wasn't before.

He also developed a type of person he was interested in. That type being blondes with green or hazel eyes. Why that specific type, he didn't know at the time.

Entering tenth grade, he was already a couple inches taller than most kids in school, his voice was deeper, and he must shave every night thanks to the hair on his chin. He noticed changes in his face too, his cheeks were less round, his jaw became more defined, and he had acne everywhere.

According to Clyde he became "a walking sex God." He didn't agree with that himself, but apparently every other kid at school thought so too. He attracted the attention of nearly every girl in his grade and some from upper and lower grades. He also gained the attention of some guys too, especially a small blond with mismatched eyes. Not the black-haired boy would know that.

One person he attracted the unwanted attention from, was Bebe Stevens. The self-proclaimed "hottest girl in school."

One day while he was leaning against the locker next to Token's waiting for the boy to finish in whatever meeting, he was in, the tall blonde stopped in front of him. Once he didn't give her the attention, she wanted she crossed her arms and huffed at him. He took his eyes off his phone to look at her for a brief second, then gave her a deadpanned 'what.' Craig is not one for conversation, especially with people he doesn't like.

Bebe just rolled her eyes, this was something everyone knew about Craig, he doesn't like people. Well he likes his friends and his mom, and sister, but anyone besides them, Craig is not a fan of.

"Well I was just thinking," the blonde started, "since you're the hottest guy in our grade, it only makes sense you date the hottest girl."

"And who would that be?" the noiret asked not taking his eyes off the game he was playing on his phone. The girl standing in front of him with the caked-on makeup, tits popping out of her shirt, and shitty personality would not be his definition of 'hot.' The only thing she had going for her was her blonde hair which by the looks of it has been dyed too many times to get it to the blonde it is now.

"Why it's me, silly." The blonde said with a smile as she twirled her hair around her finger, trying, and failing, to look cute.

Craig knows what Bebe is really like behind her pretty exterior, he uses the term 'pretty' loosely. She's a bitch. She thinks she owns the hallway, and everyone should kiss the ground she walks on. If someone says something she doesn't like, she and her goons will attack, making that person's life a living hell. She's pushes people down that get in her way, she dumped a milk carton on a girl that told her that "some of us have to work, not everyone can spend Daddy's money whenever they want."

"I'll pass." was all Craig said. That did not please the spoiled blonde, she wants what she wants, when she wants. Unfortunately for her, Craig doesn't care what she wants or when she wants it.

"Think of how cute we'd be together," she tried, "we'd be the most popular couple in the whole school."

"Don't care." The black-haired boy said. He was getting tired of this, he doesn't care about popularity, or looking cute. He just wants to go home, cuddle with Stripe #7, watch some T.V and be alone before he goes over to Token's house later.

But there he was, waiting for Token and being hounded by the blonde in front of him. He stopped listening to what she was saying a while ago. And she showed no signs of stopping, she could talk for hours. Which is another thing about Bebe that Craig doesn't like. Craig doesn't mind people that talk a lot, it makes up for his quietness. But he can't stand people who only talk about themselves.

The blonde huffed again, "Are you even listening to me?"

"Nope."

"That's not how you treat your girlfriend Craig."

"You're not my girlfriend Bebe, nor will you ever be. Now can you kindly fuck off?" he asked flatly.

"God, you are such an asshole Craig!" the girl yelled before turning on her heel and storming away.

Craig was so annoyed after she left that he decided to ditch walking home with Token and the other guys. They were taking too long anyway. And he'd see them later at the black boy's house for their weekly get together.

As he was making his way out of the school he was stopped by another blonde. But this time, a much more bearable one. Annie Knitts, the opposite of Bebe, quiet, smart, nice, and naturally pretty. If Craig had to choose between the two, Annie is the much preferable choice. And Annie has green eyes, unlike Bebe who was brown.

"Hi Craig." The shy blonde said.

"Hey Annie."

"Um, I know this maybe a little, uh weird, but I-um. If you're not busy this weekend, would you possibly want to go out and do something, maybe?" The words were so rushed at the end, the tall male nearly missed what she said.

Craig was taken back at this. He's used to people coming up to him and asking him out, which the answer is most times a hard 'no.' But Annie is different, she's not doing it for popularity, the poor girl probably pissed herself just walking up to him. He could see himself spending time with her and enjoying it.

So, he agreed to meet up with her on Saturday at the local Harbucks. After exchanging numbers and saying bye, he could finally go home and be alone.

Or so he thought. But once again he was stopped by a blond. Even though this time it was his all-time favorite blond, he couldn't help but ask himself, 'what the hell is up with all the blondes lately?'

Craig didn't mind being stopped this time, he would always stop for Tweek, no matter what. Craig had to look down to see his face, beings the boy didn't grow to be more than 5'4", while he stands at a solid 6' and is still growing. He'd also have to slow down for the smaller boy to keep up. But he didn't mind that, not when its Tweek.

If anyone else were to ask Craig to slow down for them, he'd flip them off and keep going. And when he said he doesn't mind when people talk a lot, he really means he doesn't mind when Tweek talks a lot. Craig could listen to the blond's theories about why pigeons are a part of the illuminati for hours. He has, and he enjoys every minute of it. The way the blond's face lights up when he has someone willing to listen to him ramble on is enough for Craig to keep coming back for more. And the way he animates what he's saying with his hands and face makes the taller boys heart flutter. He has no idea why though, it never does that around anyone else. After 5 minutes of anyone else talking he'll either tell them to shut up, or completely ignore them.

So why is Tweek so special?

He wants to say it's because they're best friends, and that's how normal best friends are with each other. But then he sees how Token and Clyde act around each other, and he's left even more confused. They bicker and push each other, they don't cuddle up during movies. Craig doesn't understand, and maybe he never will.

Something's wrong, Tweek looks nervous, he's twitching, he hasn't twitched in years. Not since he cut back on his coffee consumption, he still drinks the stuff like its water, just not as much. The first thing the black-haired boy does is voice his concern for his friend. The only reply he got was the blond boy asking to go to his house and talk.

The noiret agrees almost immediately, he'd never turn down Tweek, especially when he knows something is wrong. They set off towards the taller boy's house, so much for his plans of being alone.

The whole walk there was quiet, which is strange. Tweek usually doesn't stop talking when they are together. This is how Craig knew that something was wrong.

Once they reached his house, they kicked off their shoes and hung their jackets up, and it was still quiet. It was getting eerie, and Craig did not like it. He wanted to know what is wrong with his best friend and he wants to know now. But Craig had learned from years of experience not to rush Tweek when it comes to things like this. It's best to let him talk when he's ready.

They didn't make it two steps into Craig's room before Tweek has his arms wrapped around the taller boy's middle and is crying into his chest.

This was something new, Tweek usually doesn't want to be touched when he's like this. Craig has learned to be hands off when the blond is crying, but today he feels like the smaller boy needs all the comfort he can get.

They stay like that for nearly 10 minutes before the black-haired boy decided to prompt the blond into talking. "What's wrong dude?"

"I can't tell you." The reply is so muffled that he could barely make out what he said. And there was no way that Craig was gonna stand having his plans ruined just to be a tear rag for the blond boy, and not be told what had him so upset.

"Why can't you tell me?" The boy in blue asked.

"Cause you'll hate me." The smaller one said, burying his face further into the other's chest.

"I could never hate you Tweek." And it's true, Craig couldn't ever hate Tweek, he loved the boy too much. But he himself didn't know that at the time. "And pick you head up, you're hard to understand when you do that."

Silence surrounded them again. Neither dared talk, not wanting to break the moment they were having. Craig's hand in the blond hair, he's so fond of, petting it to try and bring comfort to his friend.

Tweek's the one that finally broke the silence. He turned his head, so his cheek was resting on the taller boy's chest, listening to his heartbeat as he calmed down. "I'm gay." He said it so quietly Craig would have missed it if he wasn't paying so much attention to the boy in his arms.

This didn't come as a shock to Craig, he's always known Tweek was different than the other guys. It almost seemed normal that Tweek was gay. He's never seen the blond even look at a girl or talk about any either. He couldn't picture the small blond with a girl, he doesn't seem like the type to fuck anybody, guy or girl.

And when they would change in the locker room for gym the blond's face would always become a dark shade of red. Craig thought it was from the heat in the room, but now he knows it was from a very different reason.

And he didn't mind it at all. It made a rush of happiness run throughout his body. He didn't know why he would be happy the blond is gay though, he is straight. He doesn't like boys. At least that's what he was raised to think. It's not like what they did when they were younger really meant anything to them. Right?

Wrong, it meant everything to the blond still attached to his waist, but he wasn't about to tell that to the tall boy. And Craig will never know how much Tweek wanted to add "for you," to the end of his statement.

"It's okay Tweek. I guess I always kinda knew you were." the noiret spoke again, "And I'd never hate you for that."

The small blond hugged the other tighter and whispered out a 'thank you.'

They spent the rest of the afternoon together before they had to journey to the Black's mansion.

Craig did get his wish of cuddling with Stripe #7 and watching T.V., but he was not alone, he had the small blond with him. And he wouldn't have it any other way, even though Tweek was still quiet and acting strange.

Once 7:30 rolled around the two decided that they should head out. They were supposed to be at Token's at 8 and the walk from Craig's house took a little over 20 minutes.

Upon entry of the Black's mansion, the yelling of Clyde could be heard alongside the noise of some basic co-op shooting game. The noiret rolled his eyes and made their presence known by closing the door a little harder than needed, earning himself a scolding from the rich boy on the couch. Craig flipped him off in response, earning an eye roll and another scolding.

The tall boy walked over and sat down on the empty couch, adjacent to the one occupied by the black boy and the loud mouth. He then motioned for the blond still standing by the door to join him, who was reluctant at first, but eventually did make his way over.

About half an hour later Clyde disappeared to the kitchen, returning with his arms full of food and drinks. This happened every time they hung out. except this time, instead of the usual Mountain Dew and Coke, he brought out vodka.

"Clyde what the hell is that for?" Token asked with a raised brow. He isn't against drinking, he is just used to only drinking at parties, not when it's only them.

"Well, Tweek looks sad, and he," the brunet points a chubby finger at Craig, "needs to lighten up."

This earned the boy a glare from the black-haired boy on the other couch. As the said boy was about to tell the chubbier one off, he was cut off by a quiet voice beside him.

"I'll drink some. B-but not too much, cause then I'll get drunk and I could die, and then I'll be late for work tomorrow and that's too much pressure."

Everyone went quiet, Tweek never drank. And now here he was, asking for a drink from Clyde, who in turn smiled and handed the blond a glass.

Once Clyde had the bottle open, he filled each shot glass, handing the other two boys theirs. The brunet raised his glass up over his head then brought it down to his lips and then swallowed the liquid from inside. The other three doing the same after, which sent the small blond into a coughing fit as soon as the liquid went down his throat.

This ultimately set the two on the other couch into a fit of laughter, while Craig rubbed his back and tried to sooth him.

With tears running down his face, he caught his breath, and held his glass out for Clyde to fill up again.

The brunet gave him a weird look and asked if he was sure. The blond just nodded and held his cup a little closer to the bigger boy.

Filling up the blond's glass, he filled the rest of the glasses up to. Tweek didn't wait for anyone this time, he downed the drink and slammed the glass on the coffee table. He then stood up and excused himself to the bathroom.

As Craig sat there the whole time, he knew something else was wrong with Tweek, but he also knew he wasn't going to get any answers tonight. So, he turned his attention back to the boy pouring more shots.

The trio had another 3 shots by the time the small blond returned. They were well on their way to being drunk.

When Tweek sat down, he refused the glass offered to him. So Criag grabbed it and drank both. This obviously wasn't his first-time drinking, he has a real bad habit of drinking. He wouldn't consider himself an alcoholic, but if it's offered, he won't say no.

Token decided 7 shots was enough for him and Clyde, and 8 was plenty more than Craig needed. He took all the bottles of alcohol out to the kitchen, he was followed shortly after by Clyde asking if they could make more snacks. While the two other boys were out in the kitchen, putting the alcohol away and making popcorn, Craig pulled Tweek a little closer. The alcohol already taking effect on him as he practically picked the blond up and sat him on his lap.

The black-haired boy then placed his hand on his blond friend's face and pulled him into a sloppy kiss. It didn't last more than 10 seconds before he pulled back. He mumbled something about the blond being cute.

When Craig was about to reconnect their lips, Tweek jumped out of his lap as if it had burned him. He practically sprinted to the bathroom again. Once he was safely locked into the bathroom furthest from the living room, he began pacing while he laced his fingers through his blond locks and tugged.

He kept telling himself that it was only the alcohol, that Craig won't even remember it by tomorrow, that he really didn't even mean to do it. He should get his hopes up, Craig's straight, he probably had mistaken him for a girl. But there were only the four of them there, so no matter how drunk he was he should have known it was him.

What do people always say, people do things when they're drunk, because that's how they really feel when they're sober. Right?

The blond couldn't suppress the grin that formed on his face, or the bloom of hope in his stomach that Craig really did mean what he said and did. When he touched his lips with the tips of his fingers, he felt a tingle and couldn't stop thinking about what had happened only minutes ago.

When the blond finally made his way back down stairs, he discovered that he wasn't gone for only a couple of minutes. He was gone for a good 45 minutes, seeing as Token and Clyde were about half way into a shitty action movie and Craig was sprawled out on the couch sound asleep.

When Tweek jumped out of Craig's lap, the tall boy was left dumbfounded. What the hell did he just do, and why the hell did Tweek run away? 'Oh, well,' he thought to himself, 'not like either of us will remember it tomorrow.'

Boy was he wrong. He had no idea of what was happening in that secluded bathroom on the other side of the mansion.

Soon the other two boys emerged from the kitchen carrying bowls of popcorn. As Token sat down, he questioned where Tweek was. The black-haired boy hummed then answered as truthful as he could. "Dunno," he said with a shrug of the shoulder, "he ran off."

"Why would he run off? What did you do to him?" The chubby brunet asked this time.

"Mmm… kissed him." He slurred out. At this point he was fighting to stay awake, and he was losing.

"Well then I can't blame him for running, probably went to bleach his mouth out." Clyde said with a shit eating grin.

The last thing Craig remembers from that night was lifting his hand up and showing Clyde his favorite finger. He fell asleep to the sound of the brunet bursting out in laughter.

Craig woke up the next day with a jolt. A surge of panic ran through his body, he needed to find his phone and find out the time.

"Shit!" he exclaimed as he scrambled off the couch. Ignoring the shooting pain behind his eyes. He saw Token walk into the room, "Dude what time is it? And where the hell is my phone?"

"What's got your panties in a bunch this morning?" The black boy asked with an amused smirk. He then tossed the boy on the couch his phone he had put on the charger earlier for him.

Upon seeing 12:47 displayed on his phone Craig let out a 'fuck' before he started to gather anything that was his from the floor and coffee table.

He didn't see the blond enter the room after the black boy, as he explained, "I agreed to meet Annie at Harbucks at 1." He grabbed his blue hat and threw it on his head before he started to make his way to the door.

Tweek was right, Craig didn't remember anything from last night. He knew he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up, and now he just watched as the raven-haired boy left the house to go on a date with a girl. The girl he probably thought Tweek was last night. The blond fought back the tears as he said his goodbyes to the two remaining boys before making his way to his parent's coffee shop.

Craig made it across town in record time. He was only 4 minutes late. He arrived out of breath and with a splitting headache, but he entered the coffee shop anyway.

He found Annie easily enough, it's hard to miss the blond curls. He greeted her with a simple "hey."

She smiled and greeted him back. She had already ordered when she arrived. "I was starting to think you changed your mind about meeting me." she said with a chuckle.

"Hey, I may be an asshole, but I'm not that big of one to leave a pretty lady all by herself." Craig knew he was no good at flirting, but he had to at least try to flatter her. And judging by the blush that covered her cheeks, it worked.

For the next hour or so after he ordered his drink, they talked and joked with one another. They agreed to do it again sometime and said goodbye.

The date went well enough for Craig, but he felt as if he was missing something. He didn't get the butterflies everyone said they got before the first date. He felt neutral the whole time they were together. Something just felt off for him, maybe it's just because they didn't really know each other before that day. But whatever it was, it wasn't bad enough for him to not agree to a second date.

And soon, the two were a couple. Craig really doesn't remember who asked who to become official, but if he had to guess it was probably Annie. When he told his parents, his father was the happiest he's ever seen him. Well, happiest since the whole yaoi incident.

His mom though, she just smiled sadly and said, "Whatever makes you happy Craig." His mom is weird like that, it's as if she can sense something is wrong, that not even he knows about.

Six months into the relationship they decided to take the next step. They'd done practically everything except sex itself. And if he is being truthful, none of it did anything for him.

Kissing never excited him and when she would blow him, he'd have to keep his eyes closed and just focus on the feeling of it, or sometimes he'd even picture it was someone else do it, otherwise he'd become soft in her mouth. And man is that embarrassing, he blamed that on the feeling of being watched by Stripe. He felt bad, Annie was doing her best to please him, and he was thinking of some faceless figure in her place.

He tended to stay away from eating her out, it just made him feel weird and uncomfortable. No matter how much it sounded like she enjoyed it, he just didn't like it and he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Craig just couldn't wrap his head around it, he liked Annie, maybe not in too much of a romantic sense, but she wasn't bad. She was nice and caring, she's pretty too, but he just couldn't figure out why he wasn't attracted to her.

He asked himself why is it that he could only take her from behind in order to stay hard enough for them both to get some enjoyment out of it? Why did he wish that her hair wasn't the long dirty blonde curls that it is, but short straight golden blonde hair?

He ignored his father's questions of how it was, he really did not want to talk to him about his problems. Their father-son relationship is weird enough as is, he doesn't need his dad to know he can't stay hard while looking at the girl.

So, he turned to the only other person he knew could help him, Token Black.

Token's always been good at giving advice and helping with the other guys with their problems. Surely, he could help Craig with his.

So that's where he found himself the night after he tried a second time with Annie. He thought maybe the first time was just a bad because he was inexperienced. But when the second time was just the same, he knew there was a problem.

And when he told this to Token, he laughed in his face. Asking "Dude, you want my help keeping your dick hard?"

"Alright, sorry I asked." the black-haired boy said as he pushed himself up off the bean bag he was sitting in. He didn't come to the black boy to be laughed at, he came for actual advice.

"Wait, wait. I'm sorry for laughing, but you have to admit it's pretty funny." The black boy said trying to hold back more laughter. "Craig Tucker, Mr. Emotionless, "walking sex God," sucks in bed." He couldn't hold back his laughter any longer, he was clutching at his stomach he was laughing so hard.

"No, Token I don't think it's very funny." Craig said as he turned to leave again.

Token saw the hurt expression that was on his usually emotionless friend's face and knew he was being a dick by laughing. "Alright, maybe it's not that funny. I'm sorry I laughed." He said as sincerely as he could, "I'll try to help as much as I can. Just... tell me how you feel about Annie."

"I guess I like her." The noiret said with a shrug.

"That doesn't really help Craig," Token let out a sigh and tried again, "how does she make you feel when you're around her?"

"What the hell does that mean?" Craig asked with his brows furrowed. He's never been someone who understands emotions, especially not this own.

"Jesus Christ, Craig." Token pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers, "Does she give you butterflies when you see her? Does she brighten up your day when you talk to her? Do you make any exceptions for her that you don't for anyone else?"

"Uh, no. Not really. I feel like I do when I hang out with you and Clyde." He said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Okay, so you don't see her as more than a friend?" The black boy questioned.

Now that Craig thought about it, he really didn't see her as more than a friend. He never had those things happen to him when he was with her. "No, I guess not."

"Alright, well that's a start." Token paused, thinking of his next question. "Does anyone make you feel like that?"

His answer was immediate, there's only ever been one person that made him feel anything different. "Tweek."

If the other boy was surprised by this, he didn't show it. He remained silent, how was he going to explain to the taller of the two that he has feelings for his best friend?

He had to put it simply for the emotionless boy. "You're gay."

"Excuse me?" Craig was not expecting that to come out of his friend's mouth. And he quite frankly did not like being told what he is or isn't. And he is defiantly not gay.

"You are. You're totally gay for Tweek." The black boy was smiling now, he's had his suspicions for a while that there was something different between Craig and Tweek and this just confirmed it. Yeah, maybe Craig doesn't know there is something else between the two of them, but that's what Token is here for, to make him realize his feelings.

Tweek came out to Token and Clyde about a month after he told Craig. And ever since then, Token has been noticing the looks he gives Craig, and the excuses to get close to him, or touch him. Knowing now that his friends both have a chance to be happy, makes him happy.

If only Craig wasn't so dense and could admit it to himself. "What the fuck Token. I am not gay. And especially not for Tweek, he's my best friend."

"Who you have feelings for." Token tried to reason. This earned him a glare and the middle finger from his friend. "Think about it Craig. You only like blondes with green eyes. Why? Because Tweek is blond with green eyes."

"Tweek does not have green eyes. One is green, the other is hazel." Of course, Tweek would have weird eyes, Tweek is a weird person.

"Exactly my point, no one else really notices the color of his eyes. And look how defensive you got, just over his eye color. Are you gonna hit me if I say his hair is weird?"

"His hair is not weird. I like it." Craig said crossing his arms. So, what if he likes Tweek's hair and knows what color his eyes are. And what does it matter if he gets a weird feeling in his stomach whenever Tweek smiles at him, or if he treats Tweek differently than he does everyone else.

Token just sat on his bed with a raised brow and a smug grin, letting his friend figure it out himself.

The realization hit Craig hard. Cause holy fuck, he is in love with his best friend. He's been in love with his best friend for who knows how long.

This goes against everything he was taught. He isn't supposed to like other boys, he supposed to be straight.

It then dawns on him, it was Tweek that he was wishing was Annie. It was his hair that he wanted Annie to have, he was the faceless person Craig pictured around his cock as he had his eyes closed.

He ran a hand through his dark hair as he slid down the wall. "Shit Token, you're right. I'm in love with him…" He put his head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees, "Fuck, what am I going to do?"

"What do you mean "what am I going to do?" you're going to fucking tell him, that's what you're gonna do." the black boy said with a huff, "Now get up off your ass and go, before it's too late."

"No, I mean about my father. A-about Annie." He was starting to panic now. His father has shown his distaste for gays, especially for Tweek.

Once the news was out that Tweek was gay, no one was shocked. Everyone was very supportive and accepting of the blond, everyone except Thomas Tucker of course. "What the hell is wrong with that boy?" The man asked the day he found out, "I don't want you hanging 'round him no more, you don't need your mind any more corrupted that it already is."

Craig's response was a roll of the eyes and a sigh, "I'm not gay dad. And I'm not going to stop hanging out with Tweek just because he is."

"The hell you aren't, I am your father and you will do as I say."

"You've never had a problem with Tweek before today, and he's always been gay. Why is it different now that he's out?" Craig challenged his father, there was no way the old man was winning this argument.

"Because it just is dammit!" The ginger man's face was as red as his hair, he was pissed, Craig hit a nerve and he knew it.

Thomas hates when his kids talk back to him and don't listen, and Craig likes to exploit that anger, wants to know how far he can push his father. He likes to think of it as revenge for ending one of the best things to happen in his life.

"And if I see you with him again, you are losing the truck and your phone for three months." The crack of the tab on a beer can signaled the end of the conversation, " Now get outta my sight."

Obviously, Craig didn't listen to his father, he wasn't going to stop hanging out with Tweek, no matter what the older man said. Tweek's his best friend and Craig loves hanging out with him. One day he's always going to regret was the day Craig brought Tweek to his house, and Thomas had come home from work early. By the time the two teens arrived at the house, he was already well into his cups. Craig saw the flash of anger cross the older man's face when he saw who was standing in the doorway, he knew this wasn't going to go well. "What did I tell you boy? Keys and phone, now."

Craig didn't feel like fighting with his father in front of Tweek, so he dropped the keys and phone in his father outstretched hand. He knew he'd get them back from his mom later, he just wanted his dad to leave them alone.

As he was leading Tweek to the stairs, his father called out again. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Upstairs," was Craig's short and quick response. He didn't bother to look back at his father.

"I wasn't talking to you, boy. I was talking to the other one."

"He's going upstairs too."

He's got a mouth he can speak for himself." The older man growled. "Now, I asked where do you think you are going?"

"Leave him alone dad, you're being an ass." The black-haired boy was getting annoyed now, when his dad drinks, he becomes an even more unbearable asshole than he usually is. "Ignore him Tweek, let's go."

"Don't you talk to me that way. This is my house and you will respect me dammit." The ginger was on his feet now, his whole body facing the two teens. This caused Tweek to yelp and hide behind the bigger of the two. This made a feeling of pride swell in the boy's chest, knowing the blond knows that he will protect him, no matter what. "I told you I didn't want you hanging out with him and I meant it."

The blond was shaking as he held onto the back of the noiret's sweatshirt. Tweek has always been afraid of Craig's father, he has often described him as the tall, terrifying, and temperamental Thomas Tucker. And he's not wrong, his father does have a short temper, and he can be terrifying to most others, but growing up with him as a father, Craig is used to it. And soon enough Craig will be just as, if not taller than the man, so he no longer feels threatened by his size.

"I don't need my son hanging 'round with a faggot like him." Thomas said, pointing a finger at the boy behind Craig, "I want him out of my house, now."

The words barely left the older man's mouth before the blond was running out of the house with tears streaming down his face. He knew when he came out, that not everyone was going to be accepting of him, but it still hurts to be called that. Especially being called it by a man whose son he's grown up with, whose son he's in love with.

"You're such a fucking dick." Craig didn't care anymore what his father was going to say or how he was going react, he hated his father in that moment. He flipped him off and turned to follow the blond out the door.

Before his hand reached the knob, his father opened his mouth once more, "You go out that door, don't bother coming back." He didn't look back as he walked out, his mother would let him back in. She knows how bad his father can get at times, and she usually never agrees with her husband's rash decisions. She knows he treats their son unfairly, and when she yells at him for his behavior, the man will pout for days after, knowing he was in the wrong. He'll begrudgingly apologize later, but he'll never change.

Ever since then Craig hasn't really talked to his father, he lost any respect he had for the man. It makes his mom upset, she just wants her family to be happy, but she understands where he comes from when he says he hates his father.

His self-discovery is only going to cause more of a strife between him and his father. He doesn't want his mother to be any more upset than she already is, she deals with enough of their shit now, he can't fathom springing this on her now too.

After he left Token's, he went home and locked himself in his room. And he didn't come out for days. He missed 2 days of school, but he didn't care. When his mom asked what was wrong, he didn't answer. When his friends came knocking at his door, he didn't answer them either.

He couldn't face anyone right now. Not Token, not his mom, not Annie. And especially not Tweek.

He was the hardest to ignore, because when he knocked on the door and asked if he was alright, it sounded like he had been crying. And he probably was too, because he was probably so worried about the tall boy that he started crying. It isn't the first time the blond would worry to the point of crying. It took every bit of restraint left in Craig's body not march over to that door, pull the little blond in, and tell him everything was okay.

That he loves him.

He wanted so badly to tell that little blond how much he means to him. But he didn't, he turned his back to the door and waited until he heard light footsteps going down the stairs. Then he cried, he didn't know why he was crying, he should be happy. He finally knows what it is that has felt wrong with him for so long.

He should be confessing to Tweek right now, telling him all that's been going on. But he doesn't.

Even though Token told him to tell the blond before it's too late, he ignored it. Just like any other good advice Token gives him.

He broke up with Annie the following week. He told her that he didn't have feelings for her anymore, even though he never really did, but she doesn't need to know that. She took it well, she just kind of shrugged it off, saying she felt the same.

Now all he had to do was tell Tweek. But he couldn't bring himself to do it.

He kept it to himself, no one had to know. Well no one besides Token. Craig has been confiding in the dark-skinned boy since the day he went to him for advice.

Every time Craig went to him, Token would tell him the same thing, "You have to tell him before it's too late. We both know he's not going to make a move."

Craig should have listened to Token's advice. Because all too soon it was that goddamned Wednesday in October when Kenny fucking McWhoremick walked up to Tweek. His Tweek.

Craig couldn't meet those eyes that he loves so much when they looked to him for advice, he looked away. He couldn't be there when McCormick asked him out, he walked away. And he couldn't bring himself to listen when Tweek said yes.

But he watched. He saw everything, and his heart broke. He fucked up. He lost his chance.

Craig didn't know how long he stood there, just staring at the spot where the little blond stood, until Token grabbed his arm and dragged him back to his house. As soon as he heard the door to the other boy's bedroom close, he broke down.

He cried for hours that night, he didn't listen to anything Token was saying. He didn't want to hear the possibility of the date failing, because it probably wouldn't. He didn't want empty promises of it meaning nothing to the blond, because it must have meant something to him, otherwise they wouldn't have been together for the first month, or the second, or the sixth.

Every day he watched the love of his life smiling, holding hands, and laughing with another person. He became so emotionally drained that he felt numb. Nothing mattered anymore to him. He had lost Stripe a few months prior, so he had nothing left to care for. Token tried his best to cheer him up. But he just didn't care anymore, he felt like an empty shell of a person.

His mom would always ask what was wrong, she'd say "you just look so upset, and I hate seeing you like this." One particularly bad day he broke and told her everything. When he told her he was gay, she smiled at him and said "oh, I know you are baby. I've always known."

That was the first night in a very long time that Craig cried in his mother's arms. And it felt good to talk to his mom, to get this burden off his chest to someone else besides his friend. She knew there was more to tell, he can't hide anything from her. He told her about Tweek too, about how he fucked up his chances with him, how he had to watch him be happy with someone that's not him.

Laura stayed quite as her son cried, rubbing circles on his back. She's never seen him like this, her son who is usually so stoic and strong, so... broken. It hurts her to see him like this, she never wanted either of her children to feel the pains of heartbreak. But that's life, and everyone is going to have to go through it at least once in their life.

"I won't tell your father." She whispered to him as she planted a kiss to his temple.

He gave a quite 'thank you' and laid down for sleep. She brushed the hair off his forehead and gave it another kiss, "I love you Craig."

"Love you too, mom"

The display reminded her of when he son was young, she'd come in and do that exact same thing every night before bed. Oh, how she wishes times were still as simple as then.

The talk with his mom did help Craig, he could breathe a little easier knowing he doesn't have to anything hide from her anymore. But it still didn't dull the pain of seeing those two together. He never paid attention to what was going on around him, he was too focused on his blond friend.

He never paid any mind to the girls that came up to him asking for a date or for his number. He must have mumbled a response to them at some point, or they took his silence as a yes, because somehow, they got the idea that he agreed.

He never noticed when they'd sit next to him at lunch, he was too busy watching the table that was three away that held two blonds every day. More specifically, the golden-haired blond that sat at that table. He never cared that they walked out of school with him, he just focused on getting to his truck, going home, and moping around for the rest of the day.

And what was really annoying was when those girls would come up to him on a random day complaining that he didn't text them back or some shit. He's never even seen half the girls that have slapped him, he wouldn't even be able to name them. It's not like they were his type anyway, they're lacking a little in the 'junk' department.

Something that Craig has always found amusing is that all his drinking buddies, except for Cartman (who no one really invites, he just shows up), are the sons of his father's drinking buddies. Marsh, Donovan, Broflovski, Stotch, and McCormick. It wasn't often, but sometimes Token would join them, as long as Nichole was alright with it. He can only stand Stan, Kyle, Clyde, and Token, the others he could do without, but since they always meet in McWhoremick's garage, he really has no say in who shows up.

He really wishes he would stop going, but the alcohol is free, and the company is somewhat decent. It's not too bad, except on the nights when Kenny decides to complain about Tweek. Craig really hates those nights.

It's always the same. Clyde will start bragging about a girl he scored with, then he'd look at Kenny with a smug face and ask when the last time he got laid was. Kenny would usually roll his eyes and say "ha-ha, asshole, very funny." It was no secret that Kenny and Tweek hadn't had sex, he complained about it nearly every weekend the guys got together, and Clyde would bring it up.

Craig hated it when Kenny would talk about anything, they did behind closed doors, which, according to the shaggy haired blond, wasn't much. He didn't want to know that his best friend would get on his knees for the other blond. It made him feel a burning sensation inside of him that Token explained was jealousy.

Craig wanted nothing more than to punch Kenny in the face the one night when he said, "I know he's a spaz, but Jesus, would it kill him to put out once and awhile?" The two had been together for about 11 months at this point, everyone could tell Kenny was going through withdrawal. He went from sleeping with at least 4 people a week, to nothing for nearly a year.

"Don't call him that." The noiret said as he stared down at the bottle in his hand. Tweek hates being called a spaz, especially now, since he has cut back on the coffee and stopped twitching.

"He's my boyfriend, I'll call him what I want, Tucker." The parka wearing boy shot back, taking another swig of his beer.

"You're an asshole, who doesn't deserve him. He's too good for a whore like you." Craig has no filter when he's drunk, what he thinks is what he says. And he's been thinking that for a while now.

Everyone else went silent. Craig usually doesn't talk much when they get together, and to hear him now, calling Kenny a whore, this was either going to be good or bad, depending on who you ask.

"Oh, yeah? And if I don't deserve him, who does?" Crossing his arms and looking straight at Craig, Kenny raises his eyebrows, "You?"

Craig didn't answer, but he didn't need to. Kenny could see it on his face that he hit a nerve.

"Don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at him, like he's a piece of meat and you're a starved dog. Or how you stare at him all throughout lunch." The dirty blond said with a cocky grin, he was going to have fun with this, "I see how jealous you get when I talk about him. Tell me Tucker, how do you imagine fucking him?"

"Fuck off McCormick." The bottle in Craig's hand was threatening to shatter with how hard he was clutching it.

"Do you think he'd even let you fuck him? He won't even let me fuck him and we've been together for nearly a year." With each word that left the poor boy's mouth, the more pissed Craig was getting, "Ya' think he's a screamer? I'm gonna love findin' out. And I'll be sure to tell ya when I do"

Kenny let out a chuckle, "You're pathetic Tucker, you know that? Do you like to think he'll just bend over and let you take him like the bitch he is?"

Bottle forgotten, the taller boy launched himself over the table that separated them, Craig was on the blond boy so fast. Nobody talks about his Tweek like that, especially not McWhoremick.

It took a moment for the others to process what was happening. The raven-haired boy got a few good hits in before Token and Clyde were grabbing and pulling him off. Struggling to hold him, the two boys almost needed the help of Stan to keep him restrained, with Craig being the biggest, not only in height, but muscle too. And he was not finished with the poor boy still laying on the floor with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Let me go Token." The tall boy growled.

"Not until you calm the fuck down."

"Did you fucking hear what he said about Tweek? Fucking asshole deserves the shit beat out of him." With another failed attempt of escaping their hold, the raven let out a huff.

"He's only doing it to piss you off and get a reaction. You just have to ignore him." Token tightened his hold, whispering to the taller boy, "You need to relax, I thought you didn't want anybody to know." Craig only grunted in response, "Well if you keep acting like this, then everyone will know."

The dark-haired boy visibly deflated after that, Token's right. He shook the two others off him and started towards the door, but before he could leave, he heard a laugh, "Stay the hell away from my boyfriend Tucker, God knows what you'd do to him if you're left unsupervised." As much as he wanted to turn back around and finish what he started, he took Token's advice and left.

He never returned for another night of drinking with them. Once it was clear he wasn't coming again, Clyde stopped going too, then Kyle and Stan. Soon it was only Cartman, Kenny and Butters that met every weekend. It didn't last long though, Cartman stopped going too after it started getting "too gay" between Kenny and Butters for his liking.

No one that was there that night talks about what happened. Either too afraid to be the next one on the receiving end of Craig's wrath, or they don't remember. Whichever it was, it was forgotten about by most of the boys, but not Craig. He remembered everything and it only fuels his hate for Kenny more.

Craig did listen to Kenny though. He started to stay away from Tweek, not so much because Kenny told him to, but because he told himself that he had to move on. So, he focused more on his studies and athletics, trying to push the small blond out of his mind. Which is easier said than done.

Everything he did made him think of the little blond. During the football season he'd see all the girls wearing his teammates jersey's on game day and wished he could see the small blond running around wearing the white, #87 jersey with 'Tucker' written on the back.

In class the more he focused and did well, the more he thought about how proud Tweek was going to be of him for getting better grades and applying himself more.

This continued for weeks, every chance he got, the little blond wormed his way back into the raven-haired boys mind, without even knowing he did so. It's hard trying to move on from a person you love. It's even harder when you've been in love with them for most of your life.

After a while Craig gave up trying to move on and just accepted it. He's madly in love with Tweek Tweak, and he's okay with it. He isn't going to be shouting it from the rooftops just yet, but he's okay with that too. He has learned to live his life longing for his best friend to return his feelings and knowing it won't be happening anytime soon.

Tweek and Kenny's one year anniversary came and went, and with it new feelings of sorrow for the raven haired boy.

When the football season ended, he wasn't upset by the fact that it was his last year playing for high school, he was upset because he'd never get to see the small blond up in the bleachers, wearing his jersey, cheering him on.

When Christmas came, he didn't go to any parties or gatherings because those are times meant to be spent with family and friends, times to be happy and he was anything but.

He watched the ball drop from his T.V. in his room with Stripe #8. He didn't want to go to Token's parent's party and run the risk of seeing them there, together.

He wasn't looking forward to his birthday this year either. He didn't want to wake up being 18 and still feeling sorry for himself. So, he told himself that he wasn't going ruin his own birthday, he's going to push all his shit aside and have at least one good day, if only for today.

His mother was the first to wish him a happy birthday, with a pile of strawberry banana pancakes that had a lit candle sticking out of it. It's not often Laura Tucker has time to make breakfast before work and school, but for today she called in to work and said she'd be coming in late. It's her baby boy's 18th birthday and she isn't going to miss seeing him this morning for the world.

Thomas Tucker on the other hand greeted his son with "you're a man now, it's time you quit moping around and get a job like a real adult." This earned the ginger man a glare and a quick swat on the arm from his wife. With a roll of the eye and a sigh he wished his son a happy birthday too.

The two men weren't quite on the best of terms yet, but they were trying, for his mom's sake. The tall teen gave a quick thanks to both his parents, more so his mother.

After he finished his breakfast, he started to make his way to the door, only to be stopped by another redhead. "Happy birthday, asshat."

"Thanks, little shit."

"Language you two!" the blonde woman yelled from the kitchen, there was no seriousness behind the words, but a chuckle instead. The Tuckers are known for two things, flipping people off, and their colorful vocabulary.

The two teens don't dislike each other, they are actually quite close. They know mostly everything about the other, since they can't turn to their father for advice, they go to each other. Tricia is a very mature 15-year-old, Craig's gotten some really good advice from her. But no matter how old, or mature she is, she is still Craig's baby sister, who has a big mouth and gets on his nerves a lot of the time.

When he came out the her a few months ago, her only comment was, "I always knew you were a cock sucker." She didn't even need to ask who he was interested in, she already knew. Much like their mother, she has a good sense for things like that.

The rest of the day passed by with little excitement, he was wished happy birthdays all day. He got a few gifts from his friends, but his favorite gift of the day came at the end of the school day. While he was at his locker putting his books away and his gifts in his bag, his favorite little blond came to him holding a gift bag. He smiled down at the boy, who smiled right back. And God, did he love that smile, how his eyes would crinkle, the dimple on his left cheek would appear, and his lips split open revealing his tiny tooth gap. He hasn't seen that smile enough in the last year. "Hey Tweek."

"H-hi Craig. Uh, here." The blond held out the bag for the taller male to take, "H-happy Birthday, I-I made it myself. Well not entirely by myself, I can't make t-shirts… Shit, now I ruined the surprise. I uh, I made the design myself. I h-hope you like it."

The raven-haired male lets out a chuckle as he takes the bag from the blond, "Thanks Tweek, I'm sure I'll love it." That made the blond's face light up even more and smile more brightly, if that was even possible. The two just stand there and share a moment of just staring into each other's eyes. Craig could get lost in those mismatched eyes, they're just so… Tweek

Their moment is ruined by a brunette wearing a too tight shirt that shows half her stomach and jeans that are so tight, if she bends over, they might rip. Craig really does not understand why girls dress like they do.

"Hey babe" she greets Craig, with a kiss on his cheek. She's holding a neatly wrapped box in her hand, for who, Craig can only guess.

He didn't see when Tweek left him with her, but he knows he's gone. He gives the girl a confused look, "Babe?"

"Who was that?" The girl asks, ignoring the questioning look she is receiving.

"Who was tha-... Who are you?"

"Ha-ha, very funny babe."

"No, seriously who are you and why do you keep calling me babe? It's weird."

"Really Craig? We've been together for the past two weeks, why wouldn't I call you babe?" She says as she wraps her arms around his waist.

"No, I really don't think we have been." Peeling her arms off him and backing away like she has the plague, "Last time I checked, I didn't have a girlfriend."

'Last time I checked I was gay.'

The girl was getting irritated now, it showed on her face, "You're not being funny Craig."

"I'm not trying to be funny. I seriously have no idea who you are. I couldn't even tell you you're name if I wanted to, which quite frankly, I don't." Judging by the pissed look now displayed on said girl's face, that was not what she wanted to hear. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to be leaving."

And he did, after barely dodging the hand that wanted to connect with his face, he booked it out of the school and to his truck.

When he got home, he was greeted by his parents getting ready for their date night tonight. He declined the invitation to go with them for his birthday, he didn't want to ruin their night by being a third wheel, and seeing his parents being flirty with each other is something he could do without. He opted to stay home and look for a job, much to his father's pleasure.

Once they left, he made his way upstairs to his room. He was greeted by the squeaking of a hungry Stripe #8. He dropped his bag by the door and made his way over to the Guinea pig's cage. Craig filled her bowl with the food stored in his closet and took her water bottle to the bathroom and filled it with water. Once he was sure she was satisfied, he made his way back to over to his school bag.

He took out the gift bag from Tweek, opening it to reveal the t-shirt the blond was talking about. Craig's breath caught in his throat as he saw the design on the front. There was the NASA logo surrounded by guinea pigs in space helmets, but not just any guinea pigs. No, they were his guinea pigs. All of his past 7 Stripes and Stripe #8.

He isn't one to usually get emotional over things like this, but he could feel the tears pricking at the sides of his eyelids. And what tied it all together was the little T.T. signed in the bottom left corner of the picture. The shirt is just as perfect as the boy who designed it.

The raven-haired boy wasted no time taking off his current shirt and replacing it with his new favorite. This is by far the best gift he's received today, way better than the gift card from Clyde, or the tickets to a Broncos game from Token.

After cleaning up the bag and putting his discarded shirt in the dirty laundry basket, he plopped himself down on his bed and pulled out his laptop, starting his job hunting. He clicked on the T.V. as background noise, he hated sitting in silence.

He was so submerged in job hunting that he didn't hear the front door open and close, or the footsteps climbing the stairs and coming to a stop in front of his door. He didn't hear when his door opened or when his favorite blond stepped in. Only when his door shut did he look up. He wasn't surprised to find Tweek standing there, the smaller boy has done this before, showed up unannounced and let himself in.

But what did surprise him was when they met eyes and the little blond wrapped his arms around himself and started to cry. Craig's only thoughts were to comfort his love, so he tossed the blankets off himself, laptop and job hunting forgotten.

Craig pulled the blond into his chest, burying one hand into the blond hair he loved so much and resting the other hand on his back, rubbing small circles to hopefully comfort him, much like his mom does when he's upset. "What's wrong Tweek?"

"It's over." Craig pulled back a little to look at the blond's face, he wasn't sure what he meant by that and before he could get the words out the blond was speaking again, "Kenny, h-he was cheating on me. A-and I was, I was there, and Butters opened the door. And, and it's over Craig. I-I broke up with him, but I'm not really that sad, but, it just, it still hurts. Ya know?"

No, Craig doesn't know, he's pissed. Tweek doesn't deserve that, he deserves to be happy, to be loved, not tossed to the side for some asshole like Butters. Squeezing the smaller boy tighter to his chest, Craig hopes to show him how much he means to him. "That asshole. I'm gonna beat his fucking ass."

"NO!, No. Craig it's okay, really." The blond quickly told him, "I knew he was cheating on me, it wasn't that hard to tell. But I'm happy it's over I can stop pretending."

Craig is really confused now, "Stop pretending what?"

"Stop pretending I'm happy." If Craig wasn't holding him so close, he would have missed what he said.

"Why are you not happy?" The first thing Craig thought after he asked was, that son of a bitch McCormick was hurting his Tweek. "Did he hurt you? I swear if he ever hit you, he's a dead man."

"No, it-it's nothing like that." The smaller boy in his arms buries his face back into his chest and mumbles something.

"Tweek… You know I can't understand you when you do that." Craig looks down at the top of the blond's head, "Look at me," he orders.

And Tweek does, locking eyes with him, he says "Because he's not you."

Craig repeated that to himself, it was not an answer Craig was expecting, it threw him off. Of course, McCormick is not him, he wouldn't want to be anything like that asshole. The only thing he can do is ask, "What the hell do you mean by that Tweek?"

The next thing the raven-haired male knows is he's being pulled down to the blond's height by the strings on his favorite hat. The only thing he can process is Tweek's lips on his.

It's like his mind is on autopilot. He pulls Tweek closer to him, kissing him harder. He takes a couple steps, backing the small blond up against the door. His hands find their way down to the back of the blond's jean-clad thighs, lifting him up so Craig doesn't have to bend down so far, he's 6'3 while Tweek is only 5'5.

He feels the younger boys' legs wrap themselves around his middle, then his arms around his neck. He never wants to be anywhere else than where he is right now.

The black-haired male's tongue brushes against his love's bottom lip, asking him to open up. The blond obliges almost immediately, letting out a small moan as their tongues meet.

Tweek's the first one to pull back for a breath, but that doesn't stop the taller male's assault. He buries his face in the crook of the blond's neck, kissing, sucking, biting. Marking all over him. And when Craig finds that one spot, Tweek can't help but moan out in approval.

As good as it feels, Tweek wants the noiret's lips back on his own. He makes a noise in the back of his throat that resembles a whine, causing the taller male to lift his head. Reconnecting their lips, Craig wastes no time invading the blond's mouth with his tongue again. Craig's never been the biggest fan of coffee, but he can't get enough of it in this moment.

There are no words spoken, they've both wanted this for so long, nothing is going to ruin it now. Not McCormick, not Craig's father, not the strange girls claiming to be Craig's girlfriend.

Craig's hand finds its way up the coffee lovers' shirt, exploring the pale skin hidden underneath. When his thumb brushes over a nipple, Tweek let out a shaky breath, the word "bed" falling from his lips. Understanding what he wants, Craig wastes no time lifting the blond from the door and carrying him over to the bed. Their lips never leaving each other's.


	3. Chapter 3

Craig made his way through his room in the direction of his bed, it's a lot harder to find where you're going with your eyes closed. When his knees hit the end of the bed, he dropped the blond on the mattress.

Tweek let out a yelp when he felt himself falling, he landed with a small bounce and an 'oof'. He glared at Craig as he let out a chuckle. The blond crossed his arms and faked a pout.

"Cute." Craig says, now staring at the boy laying on his bed, smile never leaving his face. He's dreamt about this before, the blond spread out on his bed, waiting for him. Though in those dreams the blond had on less clothes.

"I'm not cute," the blond, now pouting for real, said as he looks away from the male standing above him. Tweek's always been self-conscious, especially with how he looks.

He's only 5'5, he can't control his hair, it sticks up in all different directions from him pulling it. His eyes don't match, he has a gap between his two front teeth, he has freckles all over his cheeks and shoulders. He sometimes wonders if he's adopted because of how different he looks from his parents. Both his parents have brown hair, his mother has blue eyes and his father has brown. Neither have freckles and they are both on the taller side. The only reason he knows he's not is because his grandmother, on his mother's side, has blonde hair and green eyes.

No matter how many times Kenny told him he was attractive, or his mother would call him her "handsome little man," he never felt like it was the truth. He always told himself that he's too weird looking to be 'cute.'

He felt fingers gently grab his face and turn his head. He shrunk away from the intense gaze he was receiving from the steel-blue eyes of the male above him. "You are cute," the mattress shifted as the bigger male added his weight, placing himself between the blond's legs, "fucking adorable." The black-haired male leaned down and reconnected their lips. It was a simple kiss, soft and light. Craig wanted the blond beneath him to know how much he means to him, how much he loves him.

Self-doubt aside, Tweek's arms are back around the taller boy's neck, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. He's wanted this for so long, he's not waiting any longer. He let out a moan when he felt a large hand run up his side and pinch his nipple between two fingers. His hips involuntarily bucked upwards, his hard length rubbing against the noiret's lower stomach.

The raven, having taken notice to the hardness of his friend, pulls back with a smirk, "a little eager, aren't you?"

"Ngh. S-shut up."

The dark-haired male nuzzled his nose into the side of the smaller boy's neck, placing quick, little kisses there, "God, you're so cute."

Before the blond could disagree, Craig kissed his nose, "you have a cute nose,"

Then his cheeks, "and cute freckles,"

Both his eyelids, "and cute eyes,"

His kisses travel back down his cheeks to his neck, while he peppered the skin there with kisses, he pushed the blond boy's shirt up. Exposing his stomach, the one thing the blond is most self-conscious about.

Tweek has a chubby belly, it's not muscular like Craig's or Token's, it's not flat like Kyle's or Kenny's, but he's not as chubby as Clyde is either. It feels like dough when he pokes it, he always tries to keep it hidden , he's embarrassed by it. He wouldn't say he's fat, cause he's not, he just has a little bit of chub.

But when Craig brings his head down to pepper kisses all over his stomach, he can't help but let out a giggle and feel a little better about it, "and a cute tummy."

Craig pulled the boys shirt the rest of the way off, revealing his chest and shoulders. He wouldn't be able to count all the freckles littering the boy's body if he tried. His hands are immediately drawn to the pink nubs, where he had recently learned the blond is very sensitive.

Pinching the left one between his index finger and his thumb, he takes the other into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. The blond beneath him gasped when he felt this, letting out a small moan when the raven bits down softly.

"And you make cute noises." The noiret switches, taking the right one between his fingers and the left into his mouth. He could listen to the noises the blond makes forever, and he'd never get tired of them. One particularly loud moan went straight to his cock, which he was now aware of how hard he was. Straining against his boxers and sweatpants, begging to be released.

But this isn't about him, this is about the blond beneath him. He wants to make him feel special and loved, because he is. He wants to make him forget about any pain he is experiencing right now. He wants to make him feel good.

With one last swirl of his tongue, he leaves the pink bud, trailing kisses back down the blond's stomach to the hem of his jeans. He looks up to the blond, asking for permission. Tweek can't seem to form any words, so he nods, telling the raven to proceed.

Craig unbuttons and unzips the blond's pants, never breaking eye contact with the smaller male. He brings them down to the blond's ankles, stopping only to pull off the shoes and socks that are in the way.

Leaving the blond only in his gray briefs Craig crawled his way back up to his face connecting their lips once again. Tweek pulled back again, "not fair."

Craig tilted his head to the side, much like a confused dog, "What?"

"I'm practically naked and you're sitting there with all your clothes on still." The blond grabbed the bottom of the taller male's shirt and tugged a little, "off."

Craig chuckled as he sat back on his knees. He grabbed the back of his shirt and brought it over his head, discarding it with the rest of the clothes now littering his bedroom floor.

Tweek sucked in a breath, he hadn't seen Craig shirtless in a while. Goddamn athletes and their goddamn toned bodies. He couldn't stop his hand that shot up to run his fingers through the coarse, thick black hair that trailed from his abdomen to the waistband of his sweatpants, before it disappeared. Tweek never thought he'd like someone so hairy, but on Craig it's beautiful.

Shaky fingers made their way up to the broad chest in front of them. Flattening his hand over where the noiret's heart is, he could feel the muscles under his fingertips. His hand continued it journey upwards, finding his way to the back of the taller male's neck, pulling him back down. The blond tangled his fingers into the dark hair, pulling the raven's lips to his. Craig's chullo was pushed off his head in the process, joining all the other articles of clothing on the floor.

Craig ground his hips down into the smaller boy's, eliciting a moan from him. He pulled his face away from Tweek's, dropping his head to the crook of his neck, "You don't know how long I've wanted this," continuing to thrust his hips downward.

"R-really?" the blond's voice is shaky, not only from pleasure, but also the shock from hearing Craig's words.

Craig only hummed in response, too focused on giving the blond pleasure. He pinches a nipple between his fingers again, reveling in the gasp that once again left the blond's mouth.

"S-stop it," Tweek grabs Craig's wrist, pulling it away from his chest, "I'm trying to talk to you."

Lacing their fingers together, Craig hummed again, "okay, what?" He brought their intertwined hands to his mouth, placing kisses on each of the blond's knuckles.

"What do you mean you've wanted this? I-I thought you were straight, that-that's why you were with all those girls. You were just with Julie today." The smaller took his hand from the other, bringing his fingers to his mouth chewing on his nails and the skin around them.

Craig grabbed the blond's hand again and pulled it away from his mouth, "stop that, you're gonna hurt yourself."

Tweek looked away, a blush covering his cheeks and ears, Craig was staring at him so intensely. He felt two fingers turn his head back, "You want to talk, but you turn your head away from me. I haven't been with anyone besides Annie, I never noticed any other girls. I was too focused on somebody else." He nuzzled his nose back into the blond's neck, placing kisses along it.

"W-who?"

Craig snorted, "You, dummy." He smiled at the boy, "I didn't know it at first, but then I talked to Token and he helped me realize that I lo- like you... Like, a lot." He wasn't ready to tell the smaller boy he loved him, fearful he doesn't feel the same way. Craig doesn't want to scare him and make him feel pressured into feeling the same. Given, the events of today clearly show Tweek has at least a little interest in him. "But then you started dating Kenny and I knew I lost my chance to tell you." Craig let out a sigh, then he remembered something, "Hey, speaking of Kenny, when you said you broke up with him, you said you weren't sad. Why is that?"

The question caught the blond off guard. He wasn't expecting to be talking about his break-up during this, he thought they'd jump right to it, then talk after. Though, it is probably better to talk through everything before anything happens between them.

"O-oh, I um, I knew he was cheating on me f-for a while, but I uh, I didn't want to say anything. I thought it'd be better to just let it go and forget it was really happening, for the sake of stay together. A-and because I didn't like it when he yelled at me." Tweek saw the distaste on Craig's face, Tweek knew Craig and Kenny never really got along, even before they got together, "H-he only yelled at me once, s-so you don't have to worry. And I uh, also never really liked Kenny... I-in THAT way, h-he's a nice guy, and he's really caring, but I-I just couldn't make myself like him like that. I was really only with him, to try and to uh, m-move on.."

Craig furrowed his brows, for as long as he's known Tweek he's never been with anyone besides himself and McCormick. And their relationship was just a fake one. What was he trying to move on from?

The blond let out a sigh, he was already courageous enough to kiss the raven-haired male. Look where that got him, stripped down to his undies, laying under said male in his bed. So why not be courageous again and tell him, "try to move on, from loving you."

Craig's confused face turned into one of shock, the form of an 'o' on his lips. Token was right, Tweek did like him back, but boy was he wrong when he'd say Tweek wouldn't make a move. It only took a year and a breakup, but he did it, and Craig couldn't be happier with the turnout. He brought their lips back together, something he won't get tired of anytime soon. It was soft at first, but it soon turned more passionate, the older's tongue exploring the other's mouth, leaving nothing unexplored.

His hand moved down to the blond's waist, quickly finding what he was looking for. He palmed the bulge through the boy's boxers, earning a shaky gasp and moan from the blond, "Off, yeah?"

Tweek could only nod in response, he lost the ability to form words a little bit ago. He watched as Craig pulled his boxers off his legs and threw them to the floor, the last piece of his clothes hiding him from Craig's hungry eyes. The embarrassment quickly caught up to him, he went to cover himself up, but was stopped by a bigger, stronger hand.

"Let me see you, babe."

Tweek nodded again, looking up to the ceiling, he couldn't watch Craig's reaction to his body. His whole, naked body. He's never been fully nude in front of anyone before, not since he was young, when his mother still bathed, clothed, and changed him. He's never been nude in front of anyone by choice before.

He could feel Craig's eyes raking over him, looking at every inch of visible skin. He was waiting for the negative remarks, waiting for Craig to tell him to put his clothes back on and get out, waiting for something to happen. But they just sat there in silence, Tweek out of embarrassment, Craig out of amazement.

"You're beautiful" the noiret breathed out. And he meant it, 100%, everything about the blond laying in front of him was beautiful. From his hair to his eyes to his tummy to his dick resting on his lower abdomen. Craig fell even more in love with the boy before him, everything about him is perfect.

Craig wrapped a hand around the blond's length, giving it a few pumps. Tweek's eyes shot to the hand around his cock, then to the eyes of the man whose hand it was. He let out a long, loud moan, he's never felt anything like this, not even when it was his own hand around himself.

Craig smirked down at the smaller male, "That feel good baby?"

The blond nodded again, he couldn't speak even if he wanted to. The pleasure he was experiencing was mind blowing. If Craig kept this up for much longer, Tweek wasn't going to last.

Tweek grabbed at the taller male's sweatpants, hoping he'd get the message. Craig smirked at him again, a mischievous smirk. "Off?"

The blond nodded, and watched as the older male stood up, untying the strings on his pants, loosening them. The pants fell to his ankles, revealing a pair of black boxers with a very noticeable bulge in them. As Craig was about to pull them down too, but stopped when Tweek spoke up, "W-wait. I wanna do it," his face a deep shade of red.

Craig held his hands up, as if in surrender to the small blond. Tweek sucked in a breath and grabbed the waistband of the other's boxers. He pulled them down a little, letting the other's cock spring out to meet him.

"Holy shit," he breathed out, he expected Craig to be big, but this? He was huge, not only in length, but in girth too. Tweek should have known, Craig himself was a big guy, 6'3, easily 220 lbs. of nearly pure muscle. Tweek couldn't look away, he wanted to reach out and touch it, and he could to, there was nothing stopping him.

"Hey, eyes up here babe," Craig said with a chuckle. He pushed the blond back on the mattress, climbing over top of him again. "I know, it's hard not to stare," he said with a cocky smirk.

Tweek huffed out a 'jerk,' the color still present on his cheeks. Wrapping his arms around the older's neck, he pulled him down into another kiss, this time it was heated immediately. He felt as Craig reached over to his nightstand, balancing his weight on his other arm, to not crush the blond under him. He brought his hand back, now in possession of a half empty bottle of lube and a condom.

When Tweek saw he shook his head at it, "N-no condom. I wanna feel you. All of you." He looked up a Craig with pleading eyes, eyes Craig could never say no to. He nodded and threw the package back in his drawer and closed it.

Tweek knew what came next, and he was ready for it. He was excited for it, he's thought about it countless times. When he used his own fingers on himself, he'd imagine they were Craig's. He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face, nothing was going to ruin this now.

That was his thought, until Craig jumped up off the bed and ran over to the other side of the room. Tweek watched as he grabbed an extra blanket from his closet and laid it over Stripe's cage. He watched Craig's mouth move as he whispered something to the Guinea pig. Craig turned back around and noticed Tweek was watching him with an amused expression on his face, "what?"

"Really Craig?"

"She's too young to be seeing something like this."

"You are such a dork," Tweek shook his head with a smile, he loves everything about Craig, quirks and all. Tweek raised his arms in Craig's direction and made grabby hands.

The taller chuckled again, the blond acts so needy, "You're adorable." Craig placed himself back between the blond's legs, Tweek instantly wrapping his arms around his neck. Craig peppered kisses all over the smaller boy's face, "You ready?"

Tweek quickly nods, he's more than ready, he's never been any readier for anything in his life than he is right now. He lets Craig know he's ready by wrapping his legs around his middle, pulling him closer.

Craig popped opened the small bottle in his hand and coated his fingers in the clear liquid. He probably had more than he needed, but he wanted to make sure he didn't hurt his lover. Tweek gasped when he felt a cold, wet finger circle his hole, "You sure?"

"Y-yes, please," the blond begged. He closed his eyes, his mouth agape when he felt the finger push past his ring of muscles. He let out a groan of pleasure, Craig's fingers are much bigger than his own, two of the older boys' fingers are the size of three of his own.

Craig worked the single digit in and out of the blond, earning moans and sighs from him. It became clear to him that his Tweek wasn't as innocent as he thought, "You touch yourself baby?"

"Mmm, yeah"

"That's hot," the raven added a second finger, stretching him more, "what do you think about when you do it?"

"Y-you." Tweek let out a yell and arched his back. Craig hit something inside of him that he's never felt before and it felt fucking amazing.

Craig smirked and aimed his thrusts at that particular spot, "What am I doing when you think about me?"

"F-fucking me," if Tweek wasn't so blissed out of his mind right now, he'd be embarrassed, he wouldn't even be able to answer these questions, but he's too far gone to care.

When the third finger is added, the blonds head falls back to the pillows, his grip around the other's neck loosened. He went limp, he's never felt so full, or so good. He couldn't stop the noises coming from his mouth and knowing that it's Craig's fingers made it all that much better. His mind went blank, the only thing he could think about was the immense amount of pleasure he was experiencing.

Craig pulled back his hand, Tweek let out a whine at the loss of pleasure. Craig smiled down at the blond, "Yeah?" Tweek only let out another whine, thrusting his hips in search of the other's fingers.

"I-I want you," the blond said with a sigh, tightening his grip around Craig's neck.

Craig raised an eyebrow, smile still on his face, "just my fingers?"

"No."

"Then what? Tell me what you want baby," the dark-haired male cooed in Tweek's ear.

Two words, one simple demand, "Fuck me."

Tweek could feel the other smile against his neck, "If that's what you really want, then who am I to deny you?"

Craig sat back on his knees, he wrapped his hand with the extra lube on it around his cock, pumping it a few times, never looking away from his lover's face. He could come right now with the sight before him, Tweek spread out on his bed, waiting to be fucked by him, his legs spread for him and only him, the look of pure bliss on his face. He guided himself to the blond's entrance, asking once more, "Are you sure?"

"Dammit Craig, yes. Fuck me, please," The blond said, grabbing his own legs and holding them up, showing the taller male how much he wants him, "I-I need you. Please."

Craig let out a growl like noise as he captured the blond's lips, pushing himself inside the other boy. He went slow for Tweek's sake, he didn't want to hurt his love, he wanted to make him feel good. Once he was in to the hilt, he let the blond adjust to his size. Taking a nipple in his mouth to hopefully distract the smaller boy from any pain.

Tweek arched his back at the sensation, causing the length inside him to move, he let out a moan when it rubbed against his sweet spot. Everything felt so good for the blond, he was quickly coming closer and closer to his peak. Tweek nodded to Craig, telling him he was ready. The dark-haired man drew out of him, until it was only the head left inside, then thrusted back in, quicker than before. This sent the blond tumbling over the edge, he came with a long, loud moan.

When he came down from his high, he started apologizing for ruining everything. Craig shushed him, "You didn't ruin anything babe, that was fucking hot. Your face was so cute."

Tweek felt his cheeks heating up, he felt embarrassed for coming so fast, but he didn't want this to end, and Craig was still very hard and inside of him. He ground his hips down onto the other's dick, sighing at the feeling. "You want to continue?" the dark-haired male asked.

Tweek nodded and ground his hips again, earning a grunt from the male above him. Craig pulled out again and thrust sharply back in, starting a rhythm that wasn't too fast, but wasn't painfully slow either, "M-more."

"More what, babe? Gotta tell me what you want." Craig trailed kisses along the blond's neck to his collarbone and back up to the other side, sucking marks onto him at random spots.

"Harder," Craig did as he was told, he picked up his speed and slammed into the blond with more force than before. He picked up the smaller boy's legs and wrapped them around his waist, pushing himself deeper into him. He was rewarded with a scream that turned into a loud moan as he must have found the other's prostate, "T-there! A-again, please!"

Craig shifted so he slammed into that spot over and over again. Tweek's hands found their way to his back, trying to grip onto something to keep him grounded. Craig hissed in pain as Tweek clawed at his back, but he enjoyed it, it meant he was making the blond feel good.

The only sounds emanating from the room was the banging of the headboard against the wall behind it, the creaking of the bedpost as it rocked with the force Craig was going at, Tweek screaming in pleasure, and Craig's grunts and moans. Craig was thanking any higher power that his family wasn't home, he didn't want this beautiful moment ruined by anything. He wanted his love to be free to be as loud as he wanted, without feeling embarrassed.

Tweek felt the knot in his stomach again, he was close, and with the way Craig was pounding into his sweet spot he wasn't going to last for very long again. "Go ahead baby, come for me," Craig whispered in his ear, sending him over his peak for a second time. His nails raked down the other's back, he came between their bodies, yelling out Craig's name.

Craig couldn't hold out any longer, Tweek tightening around him as he orgasmed, mixed with the pain from his nails and him yelling out his name, he came. Filling the blond up to the brim with his seed. He thrust a few more times, prolonging the feeling for them both. He dropped his head down to the blond's, connecting their lips in a slow, lazy kiss.

He pulled out of the blond, Tweek whined at the feeling of being empty, he liked having Craig inside him, and now he could feel the other's seed drip out of him onto the sheets below. After a moment of catching his breath, Craig stood, not bothering to put pants on, he walked out of his room.

Panic filled Tweek, did Craig not like it and doesn't want to see him right now? What if he doesn't come back and he's found in his bed, naked by his parents? His hands shot up to his hair, lacing his fingers in the blond locks and tugging.

His panic was quelled by a deep monotonous voice, "Hey babe, calm down. I only left for a minute," a hand on top of his untangling them from his hair. In his other hand Craig held a washrag, which would explain why his chest and abdomen was wet. "Lay down, okay? I'll clean you up," he placed a kiss to Tweek's forehead.

Tweek did as instructed, he laid there as Craig wiped him clean of his semen and sweat, placing a kiss where he just wiped. The blond smiled, is this how Craig is going to be after every time they are together? So caring and gentle, he's never seen him like this except for when he takes care of Stripe.

Craig throws the soiled rag into his hamper then climbs over the blond and flops down on the other side of the bed. Tweek shifts so he is facing him, does he cuddle with him? Would Craig want that, or would it be weird? His best friend, who he just had sex, with wants to cuddle with him. It wouldn't be the first time they cuddled and Tweek hopes it wouldn't have to be the last. "Stop overthinking, I can hear the gears in your head turning from here," The older male laid his arm out towards him, "C'mere."

Tweek scooted over and laid his head down on the taller male's chest, his fingers starting to draw random shapes onto his skin, sometimes running them through the dark hair there. Craig watched the blond's fingers move over his chest, he pulled him closer and placed a kiss in his hair, "I love you."

The fingers stopped, the blond looked into the blue eyes of the other male in disbelief, "Y-you do? R-really?"

"Yes, really," he let out a yawn, wrapping both his arms around the smaller boy, pulling him flush against him, "Now, I don't know about you, but I'm beat." He pulled the blankets back up onto the bed and covered them both up.

Tweek let out a small giggle, Craig loves him. The guy he's been in love with for years, loves him back. How could he not be giddy with excitement? He places a quick peck to the taller male's lips, "I love you too." He snuggled back into the black-haired male's chest and closed his eyes, he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Craig watched as the blond's breathing slowed, he let out a content sigh. If he could, he'd never leave this bed, not when he has the love of his life in his arms, sleeping peacefully. He placed another kiss to the blond's hair and fell asleep, happy for the first time in a while.


	4. Chapter 4

Craig rolled over with a groan, he went to pull Tweek closer to him, but was met with empty sheets. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked out the window and noted how early it was, way too early to be awake on a Saturday. He rolled his neck, sighing at the satisfying pop. He threw his legs over the side of his bed and stood up.

When he went to retrieve his sweatpants from the day before from the floor, he stopped arm outstretched. His floor was clean, he sighed, _fucking Tweek,_ that boy is a clean freak. He found his sweatpants folded on top of his dresser and put them on, he didn't bother with boxers, since he would have to shower later anyway. He pulled the blanket off Stripe's cage and apologized to her for covering her and making her listen to them last night. She just squeaked up at him, he took it as a sign of forgiveness. A bang from downstairs caught his attention, his parents should be at work by now, and his sister wouldn't be up this early.

 _Tweek._

A smile tugged at his lips, of course he'd be getting coffee, the boy couldn't live without it. He should have known Tweek wouldn't just leave the morning after. He gave Stripe one last pet, then turned to make his way downstairs.

He stopped at the top of the stairs, listening to the scurry of small feet across the kitchen floor, the opening and closing of cabinets, and the unmistakable beep of the coffee maker. He made his way down the stairs as quietly as he could. Stepping into the doorway of the kitchen he saw the blond standing there in only his boxers and one of Craig's sweatshirts, which of course was way too big for the blond. It fell to about the middle of his thighs, and he could see the sleeves were rolled and pushed up his arms. And it was goddamn adorable. It's one of his older football sweatshirts, it's black with the South Park cow on the back, with 'Tucker' above it, and 'Park County Football' underneath.

He walked up behind the blond and wrapped his arms around his waist. Tweek jumped and let out a shriek, Craig could feel his heart beating fast, he chuckled and shushed the smaller boy. He buried his face in the crook of the smaller boy's neck, giving it a kiss, "Why are you up so early?"

Craig's breath tickled Tweek's neck, he let out a sigh of relief, nothing to worry about. He snuggled back into the noiret's embrace, laying his head back on his chest, "I-I'm usually up early for work, so I guess I'm just used to it."

Craig hummed, placing butterfly kisses all over the blond's face, "How do you feel?"

Remembering the events of the night before brought a blush to Tweek's face. He thought about it all morning, every touch, every sound, every feeling, everything from last night, "A little sore, but, uh, I-I'm okay."

"Mm, sorry. I shouldn't have been so rough," Craig brought a hand up and brushed a stray hair from the blond's face, locking eyes with him. He leaned his head down and gave him a soft kiss, it was at a weird angle, but neither complained.

Tweek scrunched his nose and pulled back, "morning breath, ew." He let out a giggle at Craig's face of mock hurt. He turned in his arms, wrapping his arms around his waist. "I liked it. L-last night, I-I liked it.. a lot," he said with a blush still on his face.

Craig chuckled again, "Good." he placed a kiss to the top of the boy's head, "You look good in my clothes."

"Really? You're not mad I'm wearing it? I-I was gonna just going to wear it while I made coffee, c-cause I was cold, then put it back. I'm sorry, I can take it off now i-if you want," the smaller went to pull the sweatshirt off, but was stopped by two hands grabbing his.

"No, I'm not mad, in fact I think you should keep it. Let everyone know," Craig picked the blond up and sat him on the counter and placed himself between his legs. He bent down to the other's ear and whispered, "you're mine," before attacking his neck with kisses, biting and sucking angry red marks into his skin. Tweek tilted his head back, granting Craig better access to his neck.

"Don't you think it's a little early to be fucking your boyfriend on the counter?" Came a high pitched, feminine voice from behind the dark-haired male.

Tweek immediately started to panic, he let out a yelp, he pushed the noiret's mouth away from him, his eyes as big as saucers as he looked to the source of the voice. Standing in the doorway with her arms crossed was a tall, ginger haired, 15-year-old. Craig on the other hand just rolled his eyes and let out an irritated sigh, "fuck off Ruby." He added emphasis to his words by flipping her off, he nuzzled his nose back into the blond's neck, who in turn hide his face in the taller male's shoulder.

"I just came down here for some breakfast, and I walk into my brother practically screwing another boy on the kitchen counter," the ginger shook her head, and let out a sigh, "what am I going to do with you Craigory?"

"I wasn't "screwing" him, little shit, but I gladly can if you really want me to," he rolled his hips forward, earning him a smack on the arm from the blond himself.

"Gah! Craig! Don't do that, it's embarrassing," Tweek sat back and crossed his arms, pout adorning his face, a deep shade of red across his cheeks.

Craig instantly felt bad, he didn't mean to make Tweek feel embarrassed, he was just trying to annoy his sister, "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to upset you, I was just playing around," he rested his chin on the blond's chest and looked up at him with the best puppy dog eyes he could manage. Craig noticed that when he was around Tweek, he becomes a whole different person, not that he thought it was a bad thing, he just thought it was comical.

Tweek looked down at the blue eyes staring up at him, it wasn't often Craig showed this much emotion, the past day he's shown more emotion than he has in all the years Tweek has known him, and he likes it. Only he gets to see this side of the raven, and that makes him smile, "It's okay," he whispered to the taller male.

A smile broke out on Craig face, God, he's so hopelessly in love with this boy. He puckered his lips up for the blond boy to connect his with for a soft kiss, the ginger completely forgotten.

They heard gagging from the doorway, "Get a room you two, yuck," the ginger didn't really mean it, she was glad to see her brother finally showing a change in attitude. He's been so upset lately, she was beginning to worry, but to see him smile and be happy warms her heart. She pushed herself off the door frame to walk to the fridge, grabbing the milk for some cereal, "are you two going to eat or are you just gonna stand there being all gross and shit?"

"Nope, we are leaving," Craig pulled the blond off the counter, not letting his feet touch the ground, he was going to pamper the small blond today, he deserved it. He turned around and took two steps before the blond spoke up again.

"Wait. What about my coffee?" the taller male shook his head and smiled. He let the boy down and watched as he made his way back to the counter, noticing the little limp in his step.

He wasn't the only one to notice, "Aw Tweek, why are you limping? Did you get hurt?" Tricia questioned, a sly smirk on her face.

"Gah!"

"Tricia," Craig said in a warning tone, shooting the girl a glare.

The ginger ignored the glare she was receiving from the older Tucker turned to the blond boy and placed her hand on his shoulder in a weird half hug type way, "What? I'm making sure our Twinky- sorry, Tweeky, here is okay," she laid her head on the shoulder closest to her, "It breaks my heart seeing others in pain."

Craig let out an irritated sigh, he loves his sister and all, but she can be a real pain in the ass sometimes. "Don't you have a boyfriend you can go annoy or something?"

"No, I'm not talking to him right now, he pissed me off," the ginger said with a huff, crossing her arms and turning around, finally leaving the poor blond boy alone.

Craig rolled his eyes, it wasn't uncommon for Tricia to complain about something Filmore did. They've been dating for nearly two years already. How? Craig has no idea. It seems like the two of them are always getting into disagreements. Filmore's not a bad kid, Craig doesn't mind him, but Tricia, she can be a little hard to handle. She's a Tucker through and through, she's got a short temper, she doesn't like to talk about her feelings, she's stubborn, and she's blunt. "Oh, no. What did he do this time?" Craig tried not to be sarcastic, he really did, but he couldn't help it, Tricia blew things out of proportion sometimes.

"He- just, he, ugh. We went out last night to the diner, right. And halfway through dinner his stupid, asshole, jock friends showed up and sat themselves in our booth. Which, I totally wouldn't have minded, if he hadn't completely ignored me for the rest of the damn time we were there." Craig would try to give her some advice, but he knows she won't listen to anything he says when it comes to relationships. "Then when we got back to his house, he had the audacity to say, "sorry about earlier, I guess I should have told you they were coming," not 'sorry I was an ass and ignored you' or anything like that." She huffed again, "Argh, why are boys so annoying?"

The older Tucker only shrugged in response, he wasn't good at things like this. He's only ever been in one relationship, and they both know how that ended. This will work out in the end, Tricia will stew for a couple days, giving the boy the cold shoulder, then he will come crawling back, tail between his legs, spewing apologies to her. The next day everything will be back to normal, problem forgotten.

Craig ignored his sisters ranting in favor of watching his favorite blond, he finished making his cup of coffee, taking a sip without letting it cool off. The blond turned away from the coffee maker, cup close to his chest. His cheeks tinting pink when he saw Craig was watching him, he walked over to the taller male, snuggling into his side. Craig wrapped his arm around his shoulders and placed a kiss to his head.

"Kay, we're going back upstairs now," he told the redhead.

Tricia smirked, "don't be too loud up there," she winked at the two and turned back to make her cereal.

Even though Tricia couldn't see it, Craig flipped her off. With that he turned around and lead the blond to the stairs. Once reaching the top instead of going into his door, he took the smaller boy to the bathroom. "What're we doing in here, man?"

Craig lifted the blond up on the vanity and sat him there, "I'm going to run us a bath, then we're gonna sit and relax for a little. Alright?" The blond nodded, looking up at him, "Good."

He cupped the side of Tweek's head, running his thumb over his cheek. They locked eyes, neither wanting to be the first to look away. The events of last night are going to change everything around them, but when they look into each other's eyes, they can go back to simpler times, when they were younger, before any of the bad things happened. Back to when they pretended to be together and they would stare into the other's eyes. The late nights they stayed up together when they were just best friends, the smiles, the laughs, all the secrets shared. Before, Craig would give anything to go back to those times, but now that he has the blond in his arms, staring into his perfectly imperfect eyes he, wouldn't give up anything. All the heartache and confusion they both went through to get to this point was worth it for them both. If only Craig came to terms with himself sooner and Tweek was surer of himself, they wouldn't have had to go through the last year, but they also wouldn't have learned from it.

Tweek subconsciously moved his head forward, resting his forehead one the raven's, "I love you," he told him. He means it when he says it now, for the past year whenever he said those three words, they were a lie. A part of him will probably always feel guilty for doing that to Kenny, but if that never happened, then he might never have come to Craig's house and none of this would have happened.

"I love you too, honey," The raven says with a smile, a genuine smile, which he hadn't been able to do for a while now. The only time he did smile was when the blond was around, other than that he's been an emotionless void just going through the motions of life. Tweek was the only thing that could brighten up his day, not even Stripe could do that on some days.

Craig stepped back, leaving Tweek missing his body heat immediately. The blond watched as the taller of the two went to the tub, turning the water on and testing to make sure it wasn't too cold. Tweek liked his baths hot, it's more relaxing, but he normally takes showers in cooler water, it's better for his skin and it has better health benefits. The blond was confused when the older male practically ran out of the bathroom, he was even more confused when he came back in holding a blue and purple ball in his hand.

Craig saw the confusion on the smaller boy's face, "It's a bath bomb, Ruby always gets this variety pack and gives me the galaxy one. I don't know why, I never asked for it, but it smells great."

Tweek's never seen a bath bomb in the flesh, he's heard of them, the girls at school talk about them all the time, but he's never bought or used one. He watched in amazement as the noiret dropped it in the tub and it started to dissolve, releasing its colors all over the bath water, "Woah, it-it's amazing. And it's safe to go in with it?"

Craig let out a laugh, "Of course, babe. I use them all the time," he said with a small blush covering his face, it wasn't often he confessed that to people. "Now," the raven said walking back over to Tweek, "bath time."

The blond's face flushed, he was still self-conscious about his body. No matter how much Craig told him otherwise last night, he can't help but feel embarrassed at the thought of being nude in front of him again. He lifted his arms when Craig grabbed the bottom hem of his, now Tweek's, sweatshirt, he pulled it off his body. Tweek quickly went to cover himself up, much to Craig's displeasure, "You don't have to hide yourself from me babe, I've seen it all before," he said with a smirk, causing the blond to blush even more. "Now, c'mon, up," the raven made a motion with his hand, telling the blond to stand. With much reluctance and slight pain in his lower back he stood. He didn't need to be told to take his boxers off, he just did it. Craig let out a hum of approval when they hit the ground, the blond's hands twitched in want to cover himself, but he forced himself to stay still for the raven's hungry gaze. His dick twitched, as much as he didn't like it, having this much attention put on him by the taller teen made him feel things, he yearned for Craig's approval, for his attention. Attention from Craig is the only attention he wanted, he didn't want anybody to look at him, to see him like this. Tweek saw the taller male lick his lips, as if he was a meal ready to be ate, he was almost in a trance like state, just staring at him.

Craig snapped himself out of his lustful staring, tentatively placing his hand on Tweek's arm, then running it down to his hand, intertwining their fingers. He pulled the blond over to the tub, letting him feel the water before stepping in first. As soon as Tweek's entire lower body and abdomen were submerged in the water, he pulled his knees to his chest, hugging himself. He has no clue how the two of them are going to fit in the tub together, even if he was all the way up against one of the ends there was no way Craig was going to fit in without them touching. He thoughts were interrupted by a hand placed on his back, between his shoulder blades, pushing him forward. He looked up to see what the taller male was doing, but was met with a sight he wasn't expecting, but should have.

Craig had taken off his sweatpants, his member already slightly hard from seeing the blond's nude body. The black-haired male stepped in behind Tweek, placing one of his legs on either side of him. Craig sat down and pulled the blond back to rest against his chest, "This okay?" he didn't want to make the other uncomfortable, but this was the easiest way they could be close and relax.

Tweek hadn't been expecting to be this close to Craig while they were in the tub, but he wasn't going to complain either. "Y-yeah," he let go of his legs and laid his head back on the broad chest behind him, letting himself completely relax against the older male. He closed his eyes, he's never felt so calm and loved in his life, it was nice. Tweek felt a wet hand comb through his hair, brushing it off his forehead, he melted into the touch.

Craig reached over and grabbed a washcloth from the pile of towels he had placed on the toilet lid. He squirted a generous amount of soap on to it, before putting the soap back. He started at Tweek's back, gently scrubbing his skin, "Wh-what're you doing?" the blond questioned him. Craig shushed him and told him to "just relax." The blond nodded and settled himself back against the man behind him. Craig went to his shoulders next, and down his arms, the raven scrubbed every inch of the blond's skin, asking him to lift his legs when needed, by the time he was done, Tweek's length was hard and begging to be touched too.

He let out a whimper when he felt a big, rough hand wrap around it, it's like Craig could read his mind. The raven started to slowly move his hand, his other one making its way down to the blond's butt, grabbing a plump cheek and squeezing it, "There's still one more place to wash babe," his index finger, found Tweek's ring of muscles and circled it, "you don't want to be dirty now do you?"

Tweek let out a shaky breath and shook his head, "N-no I don't," Craig's cum was still inside him from last night, just the thought of it staying in there and drying up made the blond cringe. He gasped when the finger pushed past the ring of muscles with much more ease than yesterday.

"You're still loose, baby." The blond nodded, overwhelmed by the pleasure already. Craig didn't wait to add a second finger, lubed up with a little bit of the soap, his lover letting out a moan at the sensation, "You have to be quite honey, Tricia will hear you if you're not." Tweek clamped a hand over his mouth, muffling any noises that came out. He let out a muffled scream when Craig's fingers brushed over his sweet spot, his head fell back. It was a weird sensation when water would enter him when Craig would pull his fingers out and push them back in. He couldn't hold back anymore, the older males' fingers working so diligently inside of him with the added pleasure of him stroking his member, he came. He arched his back, his hand muffling the loud moan he let out.

He was breathing like he had just ran a marathon when the raven asked, "Are you okay? I didn't push you too far too, soon did I?" The blond had forgotten about any pain he was in previously.

He took a moment to catch his breath before speaking, "I'm f-fine Craig. That was good, l-like really good," Tweek had a dopey grin on his face, his eyes half lidded.

"Okay, good. Can you stand?" Tweek nodded again and with much reluctance he stood. He stepped out and shivered as soon as the cold air hit his wet skin, he quickly grabbed a towel from the pile and wrapped it around himself. He turned back to the male still sitting in in the tub, "Get out of there man, it's gross. I-I came in that water."

The taller male chuckled and stood too, "So? It's not like it would be the first time I had your come on me."

Tweek blushed again, and hid his face in the towel, "That's not the point, you were sitting in dirty, gross, cold water that had my come in it."

"So were you, just a minute ago," Craig said with an amused smirk.

The blond made a noise of protest in the back of his throat, "that's different Craig, i-it's my come and sweat and dirtiness, not someone else's. And I got out of it, you just sat in it, ngh, that's weird man. You don't sit in someone else's dirty water!"

"So, when we were just lying there together it was okay, but after I washed you and you come in the water, it's all of a sudden weird?" Craig loves to work the blond up like this, he's cute when his nose scrunches up in annoyance and the rare times when he'll stomp his foot and huff like a toddler would do.

Tweek crossed his arms and gave the taller male an annoyed look, his brows furrowed, and a pout on his face, "Get out, you're being gross and it's not funny."

"I'm only joking around babe," the raven stepped out of the tub. He cupped the blond's cheek and tilted his head up, "I'm gonna take a quick shower. Why don't you get dressed, grab your coffee, and go lay down?" The blond smiled at that, he doesn't always need to be told what to do, but if he wasn't then he would have just stood there awkwardly while the noiret showered, which would make him feel uncomfortable. "And maybe we can cuddle a little when I'm done?"

Tweek's eyes lit up, his smile growing bigger, "Y-yeah, we can definitely do that. Could we, um, could we maybe watch a movie o-or something?" He gave Craig his best pleading look, it's been awhile since they sat down and watch a movie together, and Tweek really loved when they used to huddle up in lots of blankets and pillows, with snacks and drinks, and just binge watched movies all day.

Craig smiled down at the small blond, he too missed their days of movie watching, "Of course, honey." The blond hurriedly grabbed his clothes and coffee and exited the bathroom, he made his way back into the older male's bedroom, quickly dressing and getting to work on a fort like contraption for them to lay in. Tweek was so focused on getting the fort ready, he didn't hear the other male enter the room, "Looking good, babe."

"Gah!" the small male jumped when he heard the others voice, dropping the blanket he was holding, "Craig! Don't do that man, you know how jumpy I am" He grumbled as he picked the blanket back up, draping it over the back of the desk chair and the bed. Craig gave a quick sorry, a smile tugging at his lips, he really loved this boy. Everything about the blond, from his looks, to his weird, caring, loving personality. How he is scared at the most basic things, but he is also the bravest person Craig knows. He's smart, like straight A's smart, but he doesn't brag or show off like Kyle or Wendy. He loves all his little quirks, like keeping a light on at night so the Aliens won't be able to enter his room, and his weird interests, like collecting rocks and painting weird saying on them. Tweek threw the pillows in the fort and stood back with his hands on his hips and a triumphant grin on his face, "Done."

From the T.V. stand Craig looked over his shoulder, "Looks great babe. What do you wanna watch?" He was crouched down looking through his wide selection DVD's, pale arms snaked over his shoulders and a chin rested on top of his head.

"W-whatever you want." Craig picked up two boxes and held them up for the blond to choose from. One was an action movie, the other a horror. Tweek hates horror movies, they're cheesy and predictable, he also hates action movies, they are loud, obnoxious and plain boring. Between the two of them he'd rather watch the horror one, it's not like they'll be paying attention to it anyway.

 _Mama_ played in the background, neither male paying attention to the events happening on the screen, too focused on each other. Up till now they were cuddled up, Craig's arms around Tweek's waist, holding his back against his chest. Craig had placed a few lazy kisses along the blond's neck, the smaller responded by turning his head to connect their lips. The position was uncomfortable for Tweek, it was hurting his neck, he turned the rest of his body to face the other.

Tweek pushed Craig on his back, then threw his leg over him, straddling his lap. He cupped the older's face deepening the kiss. Craig placed his hands on the blond's bare thighs, earning moans and whines from the blond boy when he would squeeze them or run his thumb up his inner thigh. Tweek had an urge that he's never experienced before, he really wanted to take Craig in his mouth. When he was with Kenny, he never really wanted to, he'd do it out of feeling of need to, so the relationship would work. But with Craig, he wanted to taste him, to feel the heat and weight of his member on his tongue. He pulled back from his lovers' lips, moving down towards his black sweatpants, leaving a trail of kisses behind. When he reached the bulge already formed in the other's pants, he placed a kiss there too on top of the fabric. He wasted no time pulling the front of the taller male's pants down, letting his member spring out. He gulped, he could easily take Kenny in his mouth, but this was not Kenny. Craig is at least 2 inches longer and way wider too. He swallowed the lump in his throat, he could do this, he's wanted to do this for so long, there's nothing to worry about, they just had fucking sex last night, why is he so worried about a blow job.

Craig must have seen the unease on his face, "Babe, you don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with. Just come back up her- shit." He hissed out the last word as Tweek took the head of his cock in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. He pulled off and dragged his tongue down the shaft, then back up. He repeated the process all around his dick, slicking it up to make it easier to take it all in, or as much as he could. Tweek could tell he was doing good, if the precum leaking from Craig's slit was any indication. Also, the grunts and groans leaving the noriet's mouth, especially when he'd drag his tongue up a protruding vein on the underside of the shaft. The blond licked back up to the head, lapping up the salty, clear liquid dripping out. He took the head back in his mouth and sucked it like a pop. He looked up at the older male through his lashes as he took as much of his length as he could in his mouth. When it hit the back of his throat, he pulled back till just the head was in. He began to bob his head, working what he couldn't fit with his hand. All while not breaking eye contact with the other. "F-fuck babe," Craig was coming undone, he never stuttered, his face was red, he was making noises the blond's never heard from him before.

It was all turning the blond on, another thing he's never experienced. He was never turned on by Kenny, not that he wasn't attractive or anything, but because in the back of his mind, Tweek always knew he wasn't what he really wanted.

The small blond's hips jerked forward into the mattress below him, causing him to moan around the cock in his mouth. The moan sent vibrations down his lovers' length and up his spine. Craig let out a breathy moan at the feeling, "Does having a cock in your mouth turn you on, babe?" Tweek nodded and moaned again in response sending more vibrations down his length, "Mmn, I bet you'd like it if I fucked your face. Make you take my whole dick in your mouth, down your throat. You'd get off on that, wouldn't you?" The blond moaned again, his own dick getting harder the more the older teen talked.

He pulled off with a 'pop,' looking Craig in the eyes, in a pleading voice he begged, "P-please."

Craig's hands were in his hair instantly, pushing his head back down. The blond let his throat relax as the onslaught of thrusts began. Tweek was letting out lewd moans as Craig continued to snap his hips upward, his own hand found its way in his boxers stroking himself in rhythm with the raven's thrusts. The blond gasped around the raven's length, then closed mouth back around it in a moan as he came. "Did you just come baby?" Tweek's face was red with embarrassment as he nodded, "Nice. Am I good to continue?" The blond caught his breath and nodded again.

It wasn't long until Craig's thrusts started to get sloppy, he was close, he told the blond so. With one final thrust upward, the raven came, filling the blond's mouth and throat with his seed. Tweek kept sucking, milking the others orgasm to the last drop, he swallowed all of it, he even licked up the little bit that dribbled out the corner of his mouth. He tucked the older teen's cock back into his boxers and sweats, he crawled back up and laid his head on Craig's chest. The older teen's heart was beating fast, he listened to the rumble of his voice when he talked, "Fuck Tweek, you are good.. Hmm, so good." A hand brought Tweek's face up to the other male's, continuing their lazy make out session. Craig could taste himself on the blond's tongue, but he didn't mind. He wouldn't have it any other way.

That's how they spent the rest of their Saturday, cuddled up under the blanket fort. The only time either of them got up was to either go to the bathroom or go get more food and drinks. Craig did most of the getting up, he wanted the blond to rest and relax as much as possible. He didn't want him to be uncomfortable or in any pain.

Craig felt the blond stiffen when they heard the front door open and close indicating his father was home, his mother had arrived home earlier. He knew why Tweek would be scared, if the two were seen like they this by Thomas, all hell would break loose. He buried his hand into the blond's locks, his other hand was placed at the small of his back, his thumb gently caressing the exposed skin there, "Relax honey, he doesn't come in my room. And if he does, I'll tell him to fuck off, alright? There's nothing to worry about."

Tweek nodded and nuzzled back into the bigger teen's chest, sleep was heavy on his mind. He texted his mother earlier that he would come in for work tomorrow, so he needed to get home for some sleep. He lifted his leg and put it on the other side of the raven and propped his chin up on his chest, "I need to get going soon, I have work tomorrow."

The noiret wrapped his arms around the other's waist, "I thought you didn't work this weekend?"

"I wasn't supposed to, but I texted mom that I would."

The dark-haired teen pouted and told him, "No, you're not allowed to leave. You're mine." He tightened his hold on the blond.

"Craig, let go," Tweek said with a giggle, he never knew the older could be so clingy.

"Nope, you're not going anywhere, you're stuck here."

"Fine, I-I'll stay for tonight, but I gotta go in the morning," Craig smiled at this and lifted his head up to connect their lips. "Jerk," the blond mumbled against the other's lips.

When Craig's mother called them down for dinner, he was relieved to see his father was not present, he must have gone out to the bar. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, with the blond in tow, his mother gave him a questioning look, then one of realization came over her face. She smiled at him, a knowing smile. Before she could say anything, he flipped her off.

Dinner was usually quiet, but this was an awkward kind of quiet. Tweek kept his head down the whole time, his mother and sister kept shooting them looks. Craig could tell the blond was uncomfortable, his face was flushed in embarrassment, and he was twitching slightly. Craig grasped his hand under the table and ran his thumb over his knuckles, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

Tricia was the first to get up, she cleaned up her plate and said something about meeting with Filmore before she was gone. This left the two teens with his mother, who by the looks of it, had something to say. "As happy as I am for you two, we all know how Thomas can be," she let out a sigh, "I just want you two to be careful, not everyone is going to be accepting, especially in this town. I don't want you guys getting hurt, okay?"

"O-okay, Mrs. Tucker." For as long as Craig could remember Tweek's always liked his mom and felt comfortable around her and that makes him happy, he doesn't want the blond to feel scared to come to his house. If only he could say the same for his father.

"Good," Her face went from serious to playful, "Now then, did you two use protection?"

"Gah!"

Craig groaned as his mother giggled, his face growing hot. He did not want to have this conversation now, not if it's going to make the blond even more uncomfortable than he already is. "We're not talking about this right now, mom."

"Why not, I just want to make sure you two are safe."

He groaned again, he will tell his mom everything later. Well maybe not everything, but the more important things. He rolled his eyes and stood, dragging the smaller teen up with him. They started back towards the stairs, but before they could ascend his mother told him to wait. He sent Tweek up the stairs to start another movie. "What now?"

"Go easy on his neck next time. The poor boy looks like he has a disease with all those spots."

Craig snorted and turned back to the stairs, making his way up to join his love in bed.

After they finished the movie, they got up to brush their teeth and get ready for bed. Once they were settled back in bed Craig turned the T.V. off and wrapped his arms around the small blond pulling him against his chest. He placed a kiss on his forehead, "Night babe."

The blond didn't respond, he was already asleep. "I love you" the raven whispered, even though he knew the blond wouldn't hear him.

When Tweek woke up the next morning he was crushed in the embrace of the larger teen. There was no way he was gonna get out of it without waking him. Their legs were the easy part, the arms wrapped around his waist in an iron grip wasn't so easy.

He poked the other's chest and whispered his name. No response.

He shook his shoulder and called out his name again. No response.

He pinched his nose between two of his fingers. Blue eyes cracked open and stared at him, "what're you doing?"

"You have to let go man. I-I have to get to work."

Craig closed his eyes again and rolled on his back, pulling the blond on top of him, "no, you're staying right here."

"Craig," the blond whined, "I have to go. O-or they're going to fire me and then they'll kick me out. Then I'll be homeless, and no one would like me. A-and you wouldn't w-want me, so I'll live under a bridge all alone and die alone. No one would even come to my funeral, maybe the rat that I'll make friends with from under the bridge, b-but that'll be it. No one would even remember me an-"

His rambling was cut short by a deep, groggy, nasally voice, "Babe, you're not going to get fired. And I would always want you, even if you we're a smelly hobo."

"R-really?"

Craig chuckled, "Of course Tweek," he let the blond go and he sat up. He scurried around the room collecting his clothes. He'd have to go commando today cause his only pair of boxers he has here have cum them.

He quickly ran to the bathroom to change. He put on his t-shirt and jeans from Friday and the sweatshirt Craig gave him. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and cringed. His neck was covered in pink and purple bruise like spots and his hair was a mess. There wasn't much he could do about the hickies, any foundation in the bathroom was too dark for his pale ass and it'd be suspicious if he showed up to work in a scarf. He let them go and went to try to tame his hair. Luckily, he found some bobby pins sitting on the counter behind the sink. He pulled his bangs back and pinned them down. There was also a brush sitting there with long red hair stuck to it, hopefully Ruby won't mind too much if he uses it. He brushed the knots out and set the brush back down. He looked back in the mirror, at least now he was a little presentable.

He went back to the older teen's room, he found his socks and shoes and put them on and tied the laces. He grabbed the bottom of his pant leg and sighed, they were dirty from his walk here on Friday. _Hopefully no one will notice_ , he thought to himself.

He looked over to the sleeping teen and smiled a bit, he looked so cute while he slept. His dark lashes falling perfectly over his cheekbones, his mouth slightly agape, little snores escaping from him. The blond walked over to the bedside, he brought his hand up to brush some hair off his forehead, as soon as the tips of his fingers touched the other's head, he flinched awake. His eyes blinked rapidly, he shook his head, trying to shake the sleep away. "Are you leaving now?"

Tweek covered his mouth to stop the giggles that were threatening to escape, "Yeah. You don't have to get up, I can find my way out." He gave the older teen a quick peck on the lips, "You can go back to sleep now."

Craig hummed, his eyes closing again. He doesn't understand how the blond can get up so early and be so lively, when he was soooo exhausted. "Bye, love you."

"Love you too, dork," Tweek said with a smile. Before he was even out of the door, he heard soft snores coming from the bed behind him. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, smile never leaving his face. He quietly shut the door behind him and crept down the hallway, not wanting to disturb any of the other Tuckers or risk bumping into Thomas. It would be hard to explain why he was sneaking out of the house of the man who hates him.

Tweek let out a sigh of relief when the front door quietly 'clicked' behind him. He checked the time on his phone, 6:24. He has to be there by 7, it's at least a 20-minute walk to the shop, sometimes longer due to snow and ice. He really didn't have time to stop at home to grab a pair of boxers. Home was the opposite way of where he was headed. He let out another sigh, this time of irritation. It's not the first time he's gone commando to work, stupid gnomes, it's not too bad, but the uneasy feeling he gets knowing he doesn't have underwear on, and his pants could fall down at any time, is what really gets him.

Still he treks on, head held high. He was happy now, he's with the guy he loves, though it's not official technically. He doesn't want to think about what tomorrow will bring though. He doesn't want to face Kenny, or the other kids from school. Word that they had broken up had probably gotten around by now, he doesn't want to see the disappointed faces of his schoolmates or the pity in their eyes. They don't know the full story, they probably only got the parts that Kenny or Butters said. They don't know how unhappy they both really were together. But what he's most worried about is when people find out about him and Craig. He knows people will talk, they'll stare, they'll judge him, they'll blame him for ruining his and Kenny's "perfect" relationship, even though Kenny was the one cheating.

No matter how hard he tried not to think about what's to come, he did. By the time he was about only a block away from the shop he had to stop. Tears were running down his face, his whole body was shaking, and his mind wouldn't stop racing with negative thoughts.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, he focused on a spot on the ground and thought of the positives. He has Craig and he wouldn't let anything bad happen to Tweek, he'll be there for him when he needs it. Craig loves him and he loves Craig, nothing anyone else says could change that.

He took one last deep breath and wiped his tears away with the back of his sweatshirt. The sweatshirt Craig gave him, the one with his last name on it. He doesn't need to be afraid or worried about tomorrow, because he's not going to be alone. He'll have Craig, and Clyde and Token, not that they have any idea about what happened either, but they will still be there for him. That's what friends are for.

He got to work with 7 minutes to spare. He entered through the door from the alley beside the shop, into the back room. He shed his jacket and sweatshirt and hung them up on the coat rack beside the door. He would keep the sweatshirt on but running around behind the counter and all the drink machines makes it way too hot to keep any excess clothing on.

He grabs an apron from the hook next to the door that leads out to the main room, tightening it around his waist. He had completely forgotten about his neck on the way there but was quickly reminded of it when he walked out and his parents openly stared at it. A blush covered his face, "S-stop looking at them, it's embarrassing."

He's come into work before with hickeys on him, but they were smaller and few in number. But these were big and all over him, he's going to have to yell at Craig for it. His parents stopped gawking at him and awkwardly went back to what they were doing.

Tweek loves working mornings, most people wouldn't, but it's his favorite shift. The people that come in are those who just want their morning coffee before they have to go off to their shitty job for the day. They don't try and make small talk, they don't want to talk to Tweek as much as he doesn't want to talk to them.

Another reason he loves mornings is the group of little old ladies that come in every once and awhile. There's three of them, Barb, Mary, and Sue. Every time they come in, they are always so nice to him, they'll tell him he's a handsome boy and he reminds them of their sons or grandsons. They (mostly Barb) will almost always give him a tip, and not in the tip jar. No, they always make sure he puts it in his apron pocket or his jeans pocket, that way they know he's getting it and it's not being given to someone else.

Tweek smiled when he saw the three enter the shop, talking loudly as always. He didn't even need to take their order, he knew it like the back of his hand. 2 black coffees, one coffee with extra cream and sugar, a blueberry muffin, a piece of coffee cake, and a sugar cookie.

When he brought their order over to the table they were at, Barb looked at him and said, "Oh sweetie, what did that boy do to you?" Tweek felt his face heat up again, these ladies are very forward. They figured out he was gay a while ago and they were very accepting, telling him to come to them if he ever had any boy trouble.

"You have to bring him here so I can give him a stern talking to," Mary said with a shake of her head. Maybe he should have worn a scarf, it would have saved him some embarrassment.

"Leave the boy be, he's young, he deserves to have some fun every once and awhile," Sue winked at him with a knowing grin, "Look at him, you're making the poor boy embarrassed." Sue laid a hand on his arm and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She was always Tweek's favorite of the three, she's been an almost grandmotherly figure for him. His own grandmother doesn't talk to his family since she had a falling out with his father, his other grandmother died when he was young. Tweek would often visit Sue at her home and spend the morning or afternoon there just gossiping, playing board games, or learning how to crochet with her. She's told him that ever since her children left town, she's been lonely and she looks forward to their time spent together. He likes their time together too, it makes him feel good making her happy.

He said a quick 'thank you' to Sure and hurried back up to the counter to continue making drinks for other customers.

The whole day he could feel his parents staring at him, and when he took his break to eat the lunch his mother brought for him was when his mom finally approached him. She had a playful smile on her face when she entered the back room, "So, how was it?"

The blond nearly choked on the apple he was eating, "What!?"

"Oh, come on Tweek. You never ask for the weekends off, and when you came in this morning you seemed much happier than you have in a while, not to mention your neck. It's easy to see that something happened." She leaned forward and placed her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her closed hands. "So, tell me, how was it? Was he gentle? Did he hurt you? Cause if he hurt my baby, he's got a world of hurt coming his way. Tell me you used protection, we all know Kenny's track record, and I don't want you catching anything-"

"It wasn't Kenny mom." He quickly covered his mouth with his hands, the words came out before he could even stop them.

His mom's rambling stopped, and she started at him with an expression mixed between confusion and shock. His parents have been supportive of him ever since he came out to them. They might not always be around when he needs them, or they might put the shop before him sometimes, but they do love and support him, and he loves them too. He was always closer with his mother, his father was more distant, more involved with the shop rather than his son. He told his mother everything about being in love with Craig, she was there when he cried himself to sleep some nights. When he started dating Kenny, she was really happy that he was finally trying to move on. She warned him to be careful, "boys like Kenny can easily break your heart."

His mother adored Kenny, she'd always ask how he was and how they were. He gave her vague answers, but she smiled and told him she was happy anyway. He never told her about how unhappy he was, he didn't want to upset or disappoint her.

Curiosity overtook her face, "Okay… well then who was it?"

Tweek's cheeks were hot, he focused on his fingers that were playing with a cap from his water bottle, "Craig."

His mom gasped, full on huge eyes, hand covering mouth, "Craig, as in Craig Tucker, Craig?"

"Y-yeah, that Craig."

"But what about Kenny, honey?" Her brow furrowed, he hadn't told her about what happened with Kenny, he understands why this is coming as a shock to her.

"I- he was," he took a deep breath, calming himself, "Kenny was cheating on m-me, I went over to his house Friday, and I found Butters there with him, so I broke up with him."

"Oh sweetie, that's horrible. I always knew that Stoch boy was trouble. And Kenny must not be much better if he did that to you." She grabbed his unoccupied hand, smile back on her face, "So, tell me how it was."

"M-mom that's a little weird, don't you think?"

"Maybe a little, but I just want to know if you're happy. That's the most important thing for me as your mother."

Tweek gave her a smile, "Yeah mom, I'm happy. R-really happy."

"Good, I'm glad." She pat his hand and stood. She leaned over the table and planted a kiss on his forehead. "I better get back out there. Come back out when you're done, please."

"Okay mom, I will." As he was finishing his lunch, he heard his phone ding. He pulled it out and sat it on the table, he saw Craig's name and a message underneath. He got a bubbly feeling in his stomach, a smile tugged at his lips. It was a simple good morning text, even though it was around 11:50 when he got it.

The two texted back and forth all day, earning Tweek many scolding's from his father. They had agreed that they would go to school together tomorrow, Craig would pick him up in his truck, and since football ended and baseball hadn't started yet, he could bring him home too. Even though they had been best friends for years, Tweek's never driven to school in Craig's truck, he was excited that he now had the chance.

It was much later, when Tweek got home and was ready for bed that he told his fears of tomorrow to the older teen. The blond nearly threw his phone when his ringtone started to go off, Craig was calling him. He answered with a shaky "H-hello?"

"Babe, there's nothing to be afraid of tomorrow, no one's going to say anything. And if they do I'll beat them up, alright?"

"No that's not alright Craig! You can't just go around beating people up, you'll get in trouble and get detention, o-or suspended. Then I'll be alone there with everyone talking about me, that's way too much pressure man! I can't deal with that much pressure. I-"

The blond boy was cut off by the voice on the other line, "Tweek, honey relax. I was only kidding okay? I'm not going to beat anyone up.. unless they deserve it. And there is nothing to worry about, everything will be fine. Okay babe?'

Tweek let out a sigh, Craig's probably right, "Okay."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow, love you."

"Yeah, I love you too. Goodnight."

"Night honey." With that they both hung up. Tweek could breathe a little easier now, he kept repeating Craig's words, _there's nothing to worry about, everything will be fine._ He repeated them again and again until he fell asleep with no worries about the day to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Tweek was up early again the next morning. He was up before his alarm was set to go off, he was excited for today, he was excited to see Craig.

He spent extra time in the bathroom getting ready. He showered, brushed his teeth, then his hair and pinned it back again. He hoped, since his hair was wet, it would stay down better.

He applied a layer of his mom's foundation over the spots on his neck, it didn't make them completely disappear, but it was good enough for him.

When he was finished, he looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. He thought he looked quite good if he did say so himself. With his hair pulled away from his face, it brought his features out more. He'd slept well over the past weekend, so the dark circles that were usually present under his eyes had nearly disappeared. He felt happy with himself for the first time in a long time.

Back in his room, which is connected to his bathroom, he got dressed. He picked out a clean pair of skinny jeans with the knees ripped out by falling and him picking at them. Then pulled a plain black shirt on over his head and followed it with Craig's sweatshirt.

He nuzzled his nose into the collar of it and smiled. It still smelled like him. He really loves the sweatshirt, it's comfy, and it would always remind him of the older boy. He rolled the sleeves up, grabbed his backpack, and made his way downstairs.

When he heard the rumble of Craig's truck outside a bubble of excitement formed in his stomach. He quickly finished putting his morning coffee in a travel mug and practically sprinted to the door.

With the front door shut and locked behind him, he made his way to the black Chevy truck sitting at the end of his driveway. He pulled the passenger side door open and smiled at the older teen waiting inside. He threw his bag in on the floor first, then pulled himself up using the handle above the glove box. Craig smiled back "mornin' cutie."

Tweek blushed, he'd probably never get used to Craig calling him cute.

Craig silently watched as the blond settled into the truck. He had his back rested against the door, his left hand resting on the steering wheel, his right hand covering the smirk forming on his face from the small grunt and 'oof' Tweek let out as he plopped himself down in the other seat. Craig couldn't help the smile that formed on his face when the other smiled over at him.

"Morning," Tweek leaned over the center console and gave the other teen a peck on the cheek. A hand on the back of his neck stopped him from sitting back down in his seat.

Craig placed a lingering kiss on the blond's forehead. He pulled back a looked back into the other's eyes, "You ready to go?"

Tweek nodded, "Y-yeah." He sat himself back down on the passenger's seat and buckled in. He looked back to Craig and noticed his wasn't wearing his seat belt. He pouted and asked, "Can you please put your seat belt on? You never know what could happen man." The blond knew Craig would be stubborn about it, so he gave him a pleading look and he quickly gave in. Craig could never say no to him, and Tweek knew that.

They got to school almost 20 minutes early. Craig parked in his usual parking spot, all the way in the back corner. Nobody parks back here, too far of a walk for most people to make early in the morning. He likes it cause he doesn't have to deal with shitty underclassmen driver's, and he gets to be alone in the mornings and after school lets out. The forest is right beside and behind his spot, a big pine tree sits a few feet back from the asphalt of the parking lot, shading his truck for most of the day.

Craig parked the truck and killed the engine. The two of them spent the first few minutes talking about how the rest of their weekends went. Tweek watched with curiosity as Craig lifted the center console up, revealing it to be another seat. He patted the spot between them and told the blond, "c'mere."

Tweek did as he was told and moved over to the other seat and instantly cuddled up to the older teen's side. He rested his head on his shoulder.

Somewhere between that moment and the next, Tweek had crawled his way over Craig's legs and straddled his lap. He placed himself snugly between the other's chest and the steering wheel. He cupped the older male's cheeks and kissed him, it was slow and sweet, he can't get enough of the raven's lips on his. Tweek pushed his hands up into the dark hair of the other teen, pushing his hat off in the process.

That's how they spent the remaining 15 minutes, Tweek's hands in Craig's hair, Craig's hands in the blond's back pockets, squeezing the plumb cheeks.

Craig let out a groan when he heard the school bell ring, they'd have 10 minutes to get into the school and get to class before the late bell rang. He didn't want to leave the truck yet, he didn't want to deal with all the drama the past weekend had no doubt started. He continued to kiss the blond's chin and neck when he pulled his mouth away from him, "Come on Craig, we're gonna be late."

Craig kissed his way up to the blond's ear and nibbled on the lobe. Tweek sighed at the sensation, "We'll be fine, babe, we still have time." He buried his face back into the crook of the other male's neck.

The blond laughed, then pushed Craig's face away and climbed off his lap. He grabbed his bag and hopped out of the truck.

He walked around to the driver's side and pulled the door open. He grabbed the raven's hand a tugged him out of the vehicle. The dark-haired teen grumbled something about 'continuing this later' as he slid out of the truck and opened the back door to grab his bag.

Tweek's nerves came back full force as they walked hand in hand toward the school. As soon as they'd step foot in that building everything was going to change. His palms began to sweat, and he started to shake. Craig noticed this, he looked down to him and gave his hand a squeeze. Tweek gave him appreciative smile and tried his best to calm himself down, he focused on his breathing and held his held up high.

As expected, as soon as they walked through the doors, all eyes were on them. The talking became hushed, and the energy of the hall changed.

Craig went first, basically dragging the resistant blond behind him. He pulled Tweek beside him and bent down low enough to whisper to him, "Calm down honey, everything will be okay. Just don't think about them."

The shorter nodded, his head that had just been whipping around, looking at everybody, now stayed forward. He focused on the floor he was walking on rather than the faces of the people around him. He was pulled closer to the raven, their hands detached, and Craig's arm was placed over his shoulders, pulling him even closer to his side. He felt himself melt against the taller male's side. He felt more confident knowing Craig was there by his side and he doesn't have to do this alone.

He could feel everyone's eyes on him, but he ignored them. They didn't know the whole story so who are they to judge him? Though one pair of eyes that were fixed on him were different than all the others that stared at him in judgement, this pair of eyes stared at him with sadness. They then shifted to Craig with jealousy. The owner to those eyes knew he shouldn't be jealous, and he really couldn't be upset with the noiret. Craig met with the eyes of Kenny and pulled Tweek closer. He flipped him off, he wasn't trying to rub it in the dirty blond's face that he's with Tweek. He was flipping him off for hurting his best friend and love.

When they reached their lockers, which were conveniently close to one another thanks to their last names, the blond let out a sigh of relief. He could breathe a little easier for now that, that was over. Until he heard a familiar voice call out from behind him addressing both him and Craig

"Uh, hey... guys?" It was more of a question than a greeting.

He looked over his shoulder to see confused looking Token and Clyde. Much like the rest of the school they didn't know what's been going on. Craig felt a little bad, not telling his friends, but he got so caught up in his time spent with Tweek, that it slipped his mind to tell them.

Token heard the rumors, everyone did by now, and he wanted to see it with his own eyes. It would have been nice to hear it from either of the two themselves, but he's been friends with them long enough to know, Tweek wouldn't have the guts to tell them, and Craig is… well Craig, he likes to keep to himself.

"Why didn't you guys tell me you were together?" Clyde asked with his brows furrowed, "And since when are you gay Craig? And why did you not tell your best friend?" he questioned with a pout and crossed arms, mildly resembling an overgrown, hairy toddler.

Craig rolled his eyes and sighed, "1, We didn't tell anyone. 2, Always."

"You didn't answer why you didn't tell me."

"You never asked."

The brunet let out a huff and mumbled something along the lines of 'you could have told me anyway.' Craig brushed it off and turned back to his locker to put in his code. He yanked the door open and threw his bag in. He grabbed his physics book and binder, one of his least favorite classes.

Teacher's a bitch, kids are assholes, enough said.

He felt someone grab his arm, he looked down and smiled at the sight. Tweek stood there with his English notebook held against his chest, his arms wrapped around Craig's arm, and his cheek pressed up against it.

He kicked his locker shut and draped his arm around the small male's shoulders and pulled him close to his side. He bent down and placed a quick kiss on the other boys' lips. He didn't care if they were surrounded by prying eyes, Tweek looked too cute not to kiss.

He walked the blond to his classroom and gave him a kiss goodbye before heading to his own classroom.

Everyone still left in the hall stared at him, he flipped most off, and ignored the rest. When he got to his class, he silently cursed to himself, he forgot he shared this class with Kenny. And he sat rather close to the blond, if he hated his seat before, then he really hated it now.

He didn't speak anybody as he entered and sat. He slumped down in his chair and let his head fall back, he could always use some extra sleep. He could feel Kenny's glare on him the whole time, but he ignored it. It's not his fault Kenny's a cheating asshole.

He pulled his chullo down over his eyes and slept through the lesson, dreaming about a certain blond boy.

The bell woke him. He picked up his binder and book, and asked Jason for pictures of his notes.

When he got back to his locker Tweek was there. Whether he was waiting for him or he just coincidentally happened to be there, he didn't know or care. He was just happy to see his Tweek again. His Tweek. He could say it and mean it now. He was his Tweek, nobody else's. That made his heart swell and a smile creep onto his face.

When Tweek saw Craig walking over to his locker his eyes lit up and he smiled at him. As soon as he was in reaching distance the blond wrapped arms around Craig's waist and buried his face in his chest. Craig snorted, and pet the blond's hair, "How was English, babe?"

"Ngh, horrible! It was so boring, and everyone was staring at me! A-and they were whispering about m-me too!" a twitch wracked through his body, his hands shot to his hair, and tugged at the blond strands. "I-I heard them, man. I could feel their eyes on me! Watching my every move, judging me-"

Craig grabbed Tweek's wrist and pulled it away from his hair, he carded his own hand through the blond hair, more gently then the blond did, "Calm down honey, I told you," he placed a kiss on the blond's forehead, "you just have to ignore them. It'll stop by next week, everyone will forget about it."

He kept his arm wrapped around the blond that had reattached to him as he opened his locker and threw his book in. The blond was shaking against him, "Babe, you need to calm down okay?" He took his chin between his thumb and index finger and made him look up, "Focus on your breathing, think of your happy place. What makes you happy?"

Tweek felt calm with Craig's fingers in his hair, and being surrounded by his scent, with his arms wrapped tightly around him. The words slipped out of his mouth, "You m-make me happy." He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, snuggling closer to the broad chest in front of him.

Even though the smaller male couldn't see it, Craig smiled down at him, "Good. Then if you ever start to get worked up again just think of me."

The rest of the morning went by in a blur. Tweek did his best to ignore everyone. It worked for the most part, but he would hear his name in a passing conversation, and he start to panic again. But then he'd think of earlier and think of Craig and calm himself down again.

The two don't share classes in the morning, so they only got to see each other at their lockers in between.

When lunchtime rolled around, with it came a bubble of nervousness in Tweek's stomach. He would usually sit with Kenny and his friends. Obviously that option was off the table, but what if the people at Craig's table didn't want him to sit with them? Craig didn't even ask if he wanted to sit with them, maybe he's not even allowed to.

As the blond was quietly panicking to himself, he was unaware of the figure coming up behind him.

He yelped and nearly pissed his pants when he felt someone grab his wrist. Frantic eyes shot down to the hand grabbing him and followed the arm up to the face it belonged to.

 _Clyde_.

He didn't have time to take his hand back or form a protest at being grabbed like that before he was being dragged across the cafeteria. They stopped at a table holding Token, Jimmy, and Craig.

 _Oh_. He thought Craig might have sat at a table with all his football and baseball jock friends. He cursed at himself for being stupid and thinking that.

Clyde dropped his wrist and pushed him forward to the empty seat to the left of Craig. He then let out a dramatic sigh, "This is usually my seat, since I am Craig best friend and all," Craig rolled his eyes at the proclamation, "but since you two are together now, I guess I can give it up. But then that means I get to sit next to Token!" He shot the black boy a wide smile as he made his way over to the other side of the table and plopped down next to him. Maybe a little too close for Token's comfort, based on the face he made.

As soon as his ass touched the bench Craig had his arm wrapped around Tweek's waist and pulled him close. Close enough for their thighs to be pressed together. He's never felt this protective over anyone or anything in his life. One thing he knows for sure is that he never wants to lose his Tweek again.

It wasn't even halfway through lunch and Tweek felt tense, he was tense, Craig told him so. Everyone was staring at him. He could feel all their eyes on him, boring into him.

He couldn't take it.

He shot up from his seat, his half-eaten sandwich forgotten. He ran towards the double doors at the front of the cafeteria, he could only barely hear his name being called over the other voices. The voices of everyone that was talking about him.

With each step he took the voices got louder and louder. He felt the sting of tears in the corner of his eyes, he wiped furiously at them with the sleeves of his sweatshirt.

He threw the doors open, creating a load bang when they hit the wall. In the hallway the voices got quieter, but they didn't stop. He ran until he reached the stairwell at the end of the hall. He made he was up to the third floor as quickly as he could, stumbling and tripping on nearly every step, but he didn't stop.

He had to get away. Away from people, away from the voices, away from everything.

The third floor of the school is empty, funding was too short to keep it in use. There's only one classroom used, the art room. Nobody bothers to come all the way up unless they have an art class, too lazy to walk up 3 flights of stairs. It stays abandoned for most of the day. The bathrooms haven't been opened in years, no one even knows if they work anymore. There's at least an inch of dust covering nearly every desk, chair, and shelf in the old classrooms.

And Tweek loves it.

He's often found himself locked away in the second to last classroom on the left side of the hall. He went in the very end room once, but the busted-out window, and freaky bird flying around scared him half to death and he swore to never step foot in that room again.

He loves the privacy the third floor provides. The only other person he'll occasionally see up there is the art teacher, Ms. Lee. They had this unspoken agreement, that she won't say anything to anyone about seeing him up there, as long as he doesn't tell anybody about her smoking out the empty classroom windows.

When he reached the room, he slammed the door shut and began pacing. He tried to get his breathing under control, he tried to go to his happy place, to Craig. He hands found his hair and his fingers wrapped themselves around the golden strands.

The dark part of his mind was slowly taking over, he could feel _it_ coming, consuming every thought and feeling. He hasn't felt like this in so long, but he could never forget how it feels.

The tears didn't stop running down his face, his breathing was picking up again. He wanted it to stop, all of it to stop. He wanted control of his body back, he doesn't want the darkness to take over.

At some point his legs must have given out, he was sitting on the floor, back pressed against the wall next to the door. His hand left his hair, only to latch onto his other arm.

He clawed at the skin under his fingers, whether he was trying to stop his other hand from pulling his hair or trying to claw his way out of his own skin, he couldn't tell.

It felt as if everything around was closing in on him. The room, the school, the town, the whole damn world. He couldn't catch his breath, it came out choppy and fast. His head felt like it was spinning. Spinning with all the bad thoughts. The whispers, and the stares, kept replaying in his mind.

To him, everything was quiet, he could only hear the static in his ears. Except it wasn't, out in the hallway there was the sound of doors slamming open and closed. His name being called out repeatedly, the sound of footsteps growing closer and closer with each passing moment, until they stopped right outside the door of his room.

Craig was quick to react to the scene before him, he's been through this before with the blond. He gripped the blond's wrists, making sure not to hurt him anymore than he already was hurting himself. He pulled the smaller hand out of the blond locks and replaced it with his own. He held the thin wrists in his one hand and brought the boy's face to his chest, he rested his own chin on top of the blond mop of hair.

He whispered into the blond hair, telling him to calm down, to focus on his breathing, to think about his happy place, anything that he thought would help calm the smaller male down. He ran his hand up and down his back. It must have helped, the blond's shaking slowed, his breathing began to calm down as well. He released Tweek's wrists and moved his hand from his hair. He wrapped both of his arms around the smaller boy's waist.

A wet spot had formed on the front of his sweatshirt from the blond's tears, but he didn't mind, his sweatshirt was the least of his worries at that moment. The blond's small fists clutched at the fabric, balling it up in his hands and the cried into his shoulder.

The room around them became quiet, the blond's sobs reduced into small hiccups. Craig didn't speak, he just sat there with his arms securely wrapped around his boyfriend. He placed a kiss to the top of his head.

Craig himself felt like crying. To see the person you love most, reduced to the state of panic that Tweek was in, is hard to see. But he didn't, he had to stay strong for the blond. He needed a rock in his life, and Craig was happy to play that part.

"It's okay baby, I'm here," the older whispered to the blond in his arms, "I got you."

Tweek took a shaky breath in, then exhaled it slowly. "How-how did you know where I was?"

"I followed you out of the cafeteria, and let me tell you, you are not a slow runner." The blond let out a small giggle, which brought a smile to Craig's face, "I lost you when you went up the staircase." He shifted so he was sitting crossed legged on the floor with the smaller boy in his lap. "I searched the entire second floor before I ran into Ms. Lee. She told me she sees you come up here sometimes when you look upset."

Craig let out a breath and blinked away tears that were threatening to fall. "I was scared, I-I didn't know where you were. I didn't want you to hurt yourself." He tightened his grip on the blond's waist and buried his face in the crook of his neck, inhaling the scent of the small blond. "I-I love you, so much. And I don't want anything bad to ever happen to you."

He pulled his head back enough to look the blond in the eyes, they were pink and puffy from crying. To Craig he was still as beautiful as ever. He placed his hand on the back of the younger male's neck and pulled him forward, resting their foreheads together. "I love yo-you too," the blond whispered, a small smile tugging at his lips.

They sat embraced in each other for some time, just staring into the other's eyes. Craig knew Tweek was still upset and anxious, and he knew he wasn't going to talk about it by himself.

"How are you feeling?"

Tweek sighed and dropped his head down on Craig's shoulder, "Tired." He nuzzled closer, "Exhausted."

"I know, baby. How are you feeling about today?"

The blond sighed again and closed his eyes, he felt like shit and he really didn't want to think about everything that happened earlier. He just wanted to cuddle with Craig and forget about everything else outside of this room. But he's learned from years of experience that it's better to express what he's feeling, rather than keeping it bottled up inside of him and letting it fester there until his emotions get the better of him and he has another "dramatic breakdown," as his father calls them.

With a sigh of resignation, he opened up to Craig, "I-I feel like this is all my fault. Like maybe, i-if I hadn't gone to Kenny's house on Friday and then break up with him, none of this would be happening. If I was a better boyfriend to him, maybe he wouldn't have need to find someone else and he wouldn't have cheated, and e-everything would be different. O-or if I never even said yes when he asked me out, I would have had to pretend to be happy and hurt everyone else."

He began sobbing again, in his mind everything bad that happened in the past few years was his fault. If he would have just been honest with everyone, maybe none of this would have happened. If he had just grew some balls and told Craig how he felt maybe that could have been together this whole time. But instead he decided leading Kenny on and lying to everyone was better. The thing that upsets him the most is that he had been hurting Craig too, even if he hadn't known at the time.

Tears were streamed down his face; his regrets have been eating him up inside for so long. "A-and I cause problems for you too. If I never came out, then maybe you and your father wouldn't hate each other. And if-if I had just told you I liked you, maybe you wouldn't have been so sad."

Craig combed his hand through the blond strands, "Tweek honey, listen to me, my father and I have had problems way before you came out. Our problems with one another are no fault of yours. Sure, when he called you… that, and kicked you out of the house, it got worse, but that's because he's a dick."

Craig pulled back, so he could see the other's face. He cupped the side of the younger teens face and brushed his thumb over his wet cheek, "None of those other things are you fault either, you were just doing what you thought was right. And you can't help what Kenny did, you can't force yourself to love someone, so don't beat yourself up over it. Okay?"

Tweek nodded and leaned into Craig's touch. Craig's the only one that's ever been able to calm him down before things really escalated. Even when they were younger, Craig was the one he ran to with his problems whether they were serious or not, Craig would listen and be his shoulder to cry on. That's what Tweek loves most about him, no matter how cold and scary he looks to other people, he's always been sweet, and caring towards him.

"Even if you did tell me your feelings earlier, I probably would have still been in denial of my own feelings for you. Hell, it took Token telling me I liked you to realize I liked you. And maybe I should have told you then, but I was a coward, I didn't want to admit to myself I was gay." He cringed at the thought of how stupid he was during that time. "And by the time I had really learned to accept it, you were with Kenny. I thought you were happy... At least, you looked happy. I didn't want to ruin that for you. If I had only known how much you were hurting, I would have done anything to change that."

Tweek stared into the steel blue eyes of the man before him, he's never felt so loved before in his life. Not even when Kenny would tell him he loved him every day. He felt guilty when those words were spoken to him. He smiled for the first time that day since the morning, a real smile, one that Craig absolutely loved to see, "I'm happy now."

Craig returned the smile hearing that. In the back of his mind he knows that's all he ever wanted since he could remember, even if he didn't know it at the time. His whole life had revolved around making sure Tweek was safe and happy, ever since they were young and apart of the yaoi epidemic.

They spent the rest of lunch and homeroom sitting together, talking and sneaking kisses between sentences. When the bell for 3rd block rang, Craig groaned and grumbled about not wanting to get up.

For Craig the only plus about 3rd period was that they had this class together. They wouldn't have to be separated for the next hour and a half. The teacher can be pretty laid back to, so that's another plus he supposes.

Tweek walked out of the room with a slight spring in his step. He decided that he's no longer going to allow the other students to get to him. Because, in the end he'd still have Craig and all they'd have is their pathetic whispers and rumors.

He smiled the whole way to their lockers, he even waved and greeted some of his other friends on the way. Their fingers intertwined the whole time. He paid no mind to the people staring and whispering behind their backs, they meant nothing to him.

He only let Craig's hand go when they got to their lockers, but his smile never left his face.

That was until he heard a very familiar voice call out from behind him, "Hey Tweek."

Tweek froze, this was the last thing he needed or wanted right now. Craig was the first to react, turning to step between them, scowl on his face, "What do you want, McCormick?"

"Jeez, down boy. I only wanted to talk to Tweek for a sec." Even with Craig towering over him, with a look of pure hatred, Kenny seemed unfazed, his face blank. Damn Kenny and he's always cool demeanor.

Before Craig could respond, Tweek grabbed his arm and his attention. His face immediately softened at the small blond. "It-it's okay Craig. You go to class, I'll m-meet you there."

Craig was going to protest, but then looked at Tweek's begging eyes. He couldn't argue with him, he sighed and grabbed his book. Before he left he pulled Tweek in and gave him a kiss, one that lingered a little longer than it probably should have, but he wanted McCormick to know Tweek was his.

He parted with one last glare at the other blond and disappeared down the hall. Kenny turned in the other direction and motioned with his head for Tweek to follow.

After quickly grabbing his notebook from his locker and shutting it quickly he scurried after the other boy. A pit in his stomach began to form the further they got from his locker.

Finally, Kenny stopped a way down the hall where there were less people and it was quiet, "So, you and Tucker?"

"O-oh. Yeah, I-I guess."

Kenny barked out a laugh, "You guess? What I saw back there, there is no guessing."

The smaller blond's cheeks burned red with embarrassment. He chose to stare down at the floor rather than the other blond.

It was quite again for a moment before Kenny spoke up again, "I really am sorry for everything. I was a dick, not only for the whole cheating with Butters thing, but for yelling at you, and disregarding your feelings."

"What do you mean?" The smaller blond asked with confusion clear in his voice.

"I knew you never had feelings for me, and I knew you were in love with Tucker, but I was selfish. I wanted you for myself and I thought that if we stayed together for long enough that maybe you could feel the same. But now, I see that I was keeping you from being happy with someone you do love." The older blond let out a shaky sigh, "It's just that you were the best thing that happened to me, I never thought anyone would actually stick around me, and not just be in it for the sex." He let out a long sigh, "But then you actually gave me a chance. I was so happy, and I didn't want it to end. Then I went a fucked it up, I knew you wouldn't feel the same for me, so instead of letting you go I went behind your back with Butters and kept stringing you along."

For as long as Tweek has known him he's never seen Kenny McCormick cry, but it was happening right in front of him. And it's not like when Tweek cries when his whole-body shakes with sobs. Kenny's was a quiet cry, his breath picked up a bit, and the tears fell silently down his cheeks. Tweek was still in shock by the news, Kenny knew the whole time.

He didn't know what to do, should he embrace him and try comfort him, or just wait until he was done. But before he could make his decision, Kenny was waving him off and apologized again for crying and said that this wasn't about him, it was supposed to be about Tweek.

Tweek stood there awkwardly, he bit the inside of his cheek and picked at the skin around his nails, he didn't know what to do. He wanted this conversation to be over. He knew they would have to talk about it at some point, but he would prefer it be later rather than sooner.

He decided to change the topic. He asked the first thing that came to his mind, which in hindsight he should have thought about it before he asked. "H-how are you and Butters?"

Kenny snorted, and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. "Fuck if I know dude. Honestly, I haven't talked to him since Friday." He ran a hand through his shaggy hair, "He's been fallowing me around all day today like a lost puppy, but I can't bring myself to talk to him. I don't know what his deal is, he got what he wanted, he broke us up. Why doesn't he just take his victory and leave me alone. That's what he did with the other couples, right?"

"Y-yeah."

"So why the hell doesn't he just leave me alone? He's a constant reminder of what I put you through." He ran his hand down his face and huffed.

"Well, ma-maybe it's different for him this time," Tweek started quietly, "Maybe you should talk to him. I-I get it if you're still mad at him, and you have a right to be. We-we both do really, what he did, ngh, what he does, is wrong, b-but maybe he feels bad this time. Maybe he wants to apologize o-or something."

Kenny was quiet for a moment, taking in what the smaller blond said, he shrugged and said, "Yeah, I guess you could be right. I'll talk to him, but, just not right now. I'm still pissed at him, and myself."

Before their conversation had the chance to continue, the warning bell went off, promptly ending their discussion there. "Gah! I gotta go man! I-I can't be late, that's too much pressure!" Tweek turned and took off down the hall to his class, he quickly called out over his shoulder, "Oh, Jesus, sorry Kenny, w-we can talk again some other time, jus-just not right now!"

Kenny chuckled as he watched the short blond sprint down the hall, _nice to see_ _some things never change._ He turned on his heal and headed in the opposite direction of the paranoid blond.

Tweek let out a sigh of relief as he made it to his classroom to see he made it before his teacher and the bell. The butterflies in his stomach from this morning came back full force when he saw Craig sitting on the other side of the room. There was a weird look on his face. He was definitely pissed, he always seems pissed, but there was another emotion, but he was unsure what exactly it was. Worry?

Whatever it was, it left his face as soon as their eyes met across the room. Craig visibly relaxed in his seat, his shoulders slumped, and he leaned back in his chair. Tweek greeted the older boy with a smile and a timid wave. Craig's eyes didn't leave his face as he walked over and took the seat to the right of him.

Once he was in his seat and had everything, he needed for class set out the way he liked, he turned his attention back to his boyfriend. "H-hey." He didn't get an immediate response like he was expecting, instead Craig sat there, silently studying his face.

The corner of the raven's mouth was pulled up in a smirk at the pink that was dusting the top of Tweek's cheeks and ears, "Cute."

The flush on his face darkened, causing him to look away and try to hide his face, which was unsuccessful. His chin was caught between a finger and a thumb. His face was turned, and his lips captured by the noiret that was leaning across the desk next to him. He let out a squeak in surprise but offered no resistance.

Tweek pulled away with a face a dapper red than before, the others' fingers remained on his chin. His eyes quickly scanned the room, looking for any wandering eyes. To his relief most of their classmates had their noses in their phone or were engaged in conversation with other people. His gaze snapped back to the blue eyes still fixed on his face, "N-not cool man, this is a room full of people, you can't jus-just kiss me like that!"

Craig let out a breathy laugh, "Why not, babe?"

"Wh- caus-cause people could be watching man! Gah! Too much pres-" the blond was cut off by the raven kissing him again.

"The only reason people would be looking over here is because of you yelling." The blond blushed again, as he realized that Craig's probably right. He relaxed a little when he scanned the room again, only to see that in fact no one was looking over at them.

Just then their teacher, Mr. Harris walked into the room. Craig reluctantly let his hand drop from his face and turned to face the front of the room. He knew he wasn't going to gain the blond's attention again during the class period. Once class began, all his attention went to taking notes and listening to the teacher ramble on.

Craig decided then to spend his time in this class watching the blond. His tongue peeked out of his perfect pink lips, his eyebrows furrowed as he wrote, and his face would scrunch up if he didn't like what Harris was said.

He didn't even realize the bell had rung until he saw Tweek start to pack up. He was quick to grab his unopened notebook and stand up from his seat. He intertwined his fingers with Tweek's and lead him from the classroom.

For Craig his last class, gym, passed by in a flash. Only once was a comment was shot his way.

When he was changing for gym Stan slapped him on his back, right on the healing scratches.

"Damn Tucker, did you get in a fight with a cat? And did the cat win?" He asked with a smug face.

"Fuck off Marsh," he said over his shoulder to the other raven. He pulled his gym shirt on and pushed past him. It's not that he doesn't like Stan, his whole group pisses him off, but he was just not in the mood for his stupid smug face and comments this day was tiring him out.

They played dodge ball in class, and by the time the he was peeling his sweat filled shirt off, he felt much better. He got to take out his aggravation from the day on the poor souls on the other team. And he got back at Stan by hitting him square in the jaw with a ball. Not on purpose of course, just a happy accident.

He met Tweek at their lockers, giving him a kiss on his temple as a greeting. "Hey baby, you ready to go?"

"Al-almost, just gotta grab my books." He said with a small smile, he was excited to get home. Neither of them had work or practice, so they get to hang out at the blond's house for a bit.

Craig slung his bag over his shoulder then bent down and grabbed younger's bag too. Tweek open his mouth to protest but quickly shut it as he saw the other boy start to walk away. He caught up and laced their fingers together. He leaned his head on the other's shoulder and snuggled up.

"I'm telling you man, we never landed on the moon in the 60's. It was all faked!"

"Mhm."

"The government is just a bunch of liars, filling people's head with false hopes."

"I know babe, you've told me this before."

"You don't believe me, do you?"

Craig sighed, "Of course I do honey, I just don't see why the government would go through all the trouble of faking something that important."

"Gah! S-seriously Craig?" Tweek looked at him as if he had just grown a second head, "Y-you can't be serious. This is the government we are talking about."

Craig barked out a laugh, "Of course babe. I'm just joking." Out of the corner of his eye Craig could see Tweek cross his arms and pout. _Cute._ "Oh, come on grumpy pants, don't look so upset."

This has been the topic since they've got in the truck. One of Craig's many favorite things about Tweek, is his conspiracy theories. Sure, he's heard this one many times before, but he loves to see the look in Tweek's eyes when he gets started on his ranting.

Craig put his truck in park when he pulled in front of the Tweak residence. He turned towards the blond, and smirked. He leaned in close to the other's face and just stared at him and didn't say a word.

It didn't take long for Tweek to crack. He smiled, giggled, then pushed the older boys face away. He hopped out of the truck and jogged to the house, making sure to add a little hip wiggle as he went.

Once he reached the front door, he looked over his shoulder and shot the raven still in the truck a look, inviting him to come get him.

Craig couldn't resist the suggestive look offered to him from the blond. He walked to the house with a slight spring in his step, but before he could reach the porch, the blond turned and walked into the house, shutting the door on the raven.

His eyebrow rose in amusement, this was odd behavior for the blond. He gave into Tweek's playful attitude and continued up to the porch and entered the house.

Upon entry he could tell the blond wasn't downstairs, meaning he had already made it upstairs.

Respecting Mrs. Tweak's rule about no shoes in the house, he toed off his boots and kicked them into the cubby by the door, next to Tweek's old, beat up ones.

He found the blond sprawled out on his bed, a shit eating grin on his face. He put his hand out towards Craig, offering it to him as an invitation to join him on the bed.

Craig smirked. He shrugged off his sweatshirt, then grasped the smaller boy's hand. He climbed over top of the blond, holding eye contact as he settled above him. Tweek snaked his arms around his neck and pulled him down and closed the distance between them.

Craig was true to his word from that morning, they did finish what they had started in the truck. It ended up with Tweek on all fours, face in his pillow, and Craig thrusting into him from behind.

With one hard, final thrust Craig came. He let his head drop onto the blond's back, between his shoulder blades. He placed a few kisses along his spine, loving how the blond shuddered. The blond had spent himself onto his sheets below him.

Craig pulled out and rolled off the other boy and flopped down on the bed. His chest heaved as he caught his breath. Tweek shifted so he was laying against the older teen's side, Craig's arm laid out under his neck.

Tweek intertwined his finger's with Craig's. Craig watched silently as the blond played with his fingers. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, such a simple act made his heart swell. He loved this boy so damn much.

He shifted so Tweek's back was against his chest, a proper spooning. He wrapped his unoccupied hand around the smaller teen's waist. He pressed his lips to the back of the other's neck, "I love you," he squeezed him a little tighter, "so damn much."

Tweek giggled at the feeling of the raven's breath ghosting over his neck. He nuzzled back into the warmth of the male behind him, "I-I know. I love y-you too Craig."

The older teen placed a kiss to the blond's neck, "What time are your parents gonna be home?"

"Maybe an-an hour o-or so," he shrugged, he never knew when his parents were going to be home, or if they would be home on some days. They could go days without seeing each other, only communicating through the few texts they send. His parents aren't bad parents, per se, they just get caught up with the shop sometimes. His mother always makes sure to check up on him when she can, she's a good mom. He just wishes she could be home more, he misses the home cooked meals she used to make every night. He's lucky if they all sit down for a meal together at least once in every two weeks.

That's another reason Tweek is jealous of Craig's family, even though they don't have the perfect family dynamic, they do have family dinners almost every night. He wishes he could have that. Maybe one day he could have that, with his own family, with Craig.

The frown the had overtaken his face, slowly turned into a smile the more he thought about what his future could hold for him.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a loud snore right next to his ear. He jumped slightly at the sound.

He turned his head as best as he could to look at the older teen behind him. Sure enough, Craig's eyes were shut, and his mouth hung open. His face was nuzzled into his blond locks, his breath puffed over his neck with each exhale.

Tweek smiled to himself, he could get used to this.

By the time Craig got back to his own house the sun had set. Tweek must have fallen asleep sometime after he did, otherwise he would have woken Craig up much sooner than 8, when Mrs. Tweak got home and called them downstairs.

Craig declined staying over for dinner, he knew he should have been home earlier. Now he wasn't going to hear the end of it from his mother, about how he should know when to be home in time for dinner.

He was expecting to see he mother waiting for him on the couch when he got home, so she could chew him out for missing 'dedicated family time.'

What he wasn't expecting when he pushed open the front door, was his father sitting on his recliner, beer in hand, waiting for him. And by the look on his face, he was not in a very cheerful mood.

Craig didn't even get to form a greeting on his lips before his father spoke.

"Sit down. We need to have a talk."


End file.
